Mixed Feelings
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Did 02's ending leave you confused, disapointed or angry? Well, it did for me. How would you like to know how it ended up the way it did? This is what I think!
1. What's My Niche?

**_Mixed Feelings_**

****

_Disclaimer:  I, like every Digimon fanfic writer here, do NOT own Digimon: Digital Monsters!_

_Note:  I wouldn't doubt that every digimon fan that watched the ending of 02 was all like "NOOOO! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!" because that's what I was thinking too.  The couples that ended up were all wrong, and so were their occupations.  Except Kari and TK, they ended up together (yay!) and I can see TK being a novelist and Kari a teacher (but I was somehow thinking she'd be a photographer too). I've always wondering why 02 ended the way it did, so, here's my 'how it came to be' fic. I was told in a recent chat that the ending couples were_

_Tai and Jun (Yeah, I know, not what we were expecting, but that's what I was told.)_

_Matt and Sora (Why? Why? Why?)_

_Izzy and Mimi (It doesn't make any sense to me and Mimi being having a cooking show?  When did she show any interest in cooking anyway?)_

_TK and Kari (The only winning couple, I think.  At least ONE of my fave couples happened!)_

_Ken and Yolei (Did Ken ever say that he liked her or flirted with her ONCE?)_

_Whoever Davis, Joe and Cody ended up is still a mystery.  So that's why I made up 3 lucky ladies!_

_Enjoy the fic and I hope it answers some of your questions!_

Years have passed for the digidestined and the whole world knew the story about the digital world and the creatures that live there, or once lived there.  It was time for them to concentrate on getting an education, finding a job and maybe some romance?  

Tai had always known what he wanted to be when he grew up.  He told everyone about it all the time.  He was convinced his 'calling' was to be a professional soccer player and he played soccer all the time until it made him sick.  He had just graduated high school and was saving up for college.  He was playing soccer by himself, imagining that his team and the opposing team was tied and he was working for the tiebreaker.  It happened to be raining that day, so he just put it in his daydream and added the cheers of fans, people doing the wave and a few drunken men with their shirts off, painted in the colors of the team they were cheering for.

"He shoots, he scores!" 

Tai shouted and kicked the ball in the net. 

 He sighed and went to pick the ball up for the fiftieth time that day.  Suddenly, he lost his interest in soccer.  Sure, it was all he ever wanted.  Running around on a grassy field, kicking a black and white ball around, the crowd cheering him on, but what was the point of it all when Sora wouldn't be there to be part of it?

He could remember the great times they had.  It was a little different having a girl on a all boys' soccer team, but he got used to it real fast.  They even had conversations about their dreams about playing soccer professionally.  Tai felt his eyes water when he remembered how his relationship with Sora went down the drain.

**_Flashback_**

"You're leaving the team?" Tai asked, shocked.  "How come?"

"I just thought I'd give tennis a try," Sora responded.  "See what else I'm good at."

"It won't be the same without you."

"Yeah," she sighed.  "I know."

"Well, good luck," Tai forced out.

"Thanks, Tai."

But it didn't take long for Tai to find out what really happened. She left the team because she started to have feelings for Tai.  Maybe it would be different, but they could've worked it out, couldn't they?  They've been good friends for years.  

**_End Flashback_**

"If you were having feelings for me, Sora," Tai said, slowly walking off the field and sitting on a bench, "Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?  Why did you have to run to my best friend?"

**_Flashback_**

"Hey, Sora," Tai began nervously, "Are you going with anyone to the concert?"

"No," she replied.

"Well, would you like to go with me then?"

"No, I wanted to see if Matt was free afterwards," she said.

"Oh," Tai mumbled.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"No, I'm not mad," Tai responded, 'just totally crushed, that's all' he added mentally then said, "You and Matt just have a fun time."

However, the concert wasn't going to be very fun after all.  A digimon ruined the concert and debris was falling right were Sora had been standing.  If it weren't for Matt, Sora would've gotten hurt, or killed even. Sometime after that, Tai and Sora talked about the real reason why she left the team and now she started to like Matt.  Tai handled it very well, though he had a strong feeling to punch Matt right in the nose.  And he intended to right after the digimon madness was over.  He had no trouble finding Matt.  He sitting in the mess the stage, trying to clean it all up after the digimon wrecked it.  Matt covered his frustration with a laugh.

"Well, I'd say my concert was a big hit, huh?" Matt asked, dropping the boards.

"Yeah," Tai muttered, clenching his fist.  'Why don't I just do it already?'

"Something on your mind, Tai?"  Matt questioned with a raised eyebrow. He stood up  
"I heard you saved Sora," Tai said.  "Thanks.  I should've been there."

Matt nodded and put his hands in his pockets, "I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Listen, I know," Tai said.

"Huh?"

"_I know_," Tai stressed.  "Sora told me about everything.  _I know._"

"Okay, go ahead and do it," Matt said, "I deserve it."

"What?"

"Punch me, go on." He took his hands out his pockets and motioned to Tai to come forward. "I stole your girl Tai and deserve to be punished.  I shouldn't have done what I did and I'm sorry, man. It just sorta…happened.  So hit me.  That's why you came here, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah."

"So go ahead and do it already.  It might not make Sora come back to you but we'll see. It will make you feel better, won't it?"

Tai laughed, "are you serious?"

"Yeah.  I feel kinda bad for getting involved with her anyway.  I shouldn't have done it but I did and I'm really sorry.  Come on, Tai.  You never hesitated to hit me before, remember?"

"Right, okay," Tai said, popping his knuckles, "but only 'cause you asked."  Tai gave Matt his best punch in the face ant Matt fell over with a bloody nose and lip.

"Now that's the Tai I know," Matt said, wiping his lip and Tai offered him his hand to help him up.  "Feel better now?"

"Yes, a little," Tai replied, "but I'll feel a lot better if you hit me too.  Your turn."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Get real Tai," Matt said.  "I have no reason to hit you."

"Yes you do," Tai insisted.   "I was the coward that let Sora go in the first place."

"Okay, you're nuts, you know that?"  Matt asked.

"Just hurry up and do it before I change my mind."  Tai commanded.

Matt grunted and socked Tai in the face, creating a black eye.  Tai stumbled but didn't fell down. "We really shouldn't let a girl get between us, you know."

"But Sora's _not_ just any ordinary girl," Tai said.

"Yeah, I know.  Hey, if you get lonely," Matt suggested, grinning, "you can always call Jun!"

"Please don't make me hit you again," Tai told him.

"Shutting up."  Matt said and the two best friends shook hands.

**_End Flashback._**

Tai smiled.  He may have lost the only girl he truly cared about to his best friends, but he knew she was in good hands.  Matt wasn't really the one to blame anyway.  He was just trying to be a friend and that's the best thing Matt was good at.  Sure, it took him a while to understand why he had the crest of friendship, but he found out that he was the best person for it.  It was Tai's cowardliness that let Sora leave.  He just forgot he was the crest holder of courage at the worst possible time.  Tai stood up and sighed.  He walked passed a trashcan then at his soccer ball.  He didn't want to be a soccer player anymore.  It would just remind him of what he had lost.  He could always be something else.  Without a second thought, Tai tossed the soccer ball in the trashcan.

Tai walked home, feeling ten times better and wondering what he wanted to do now that was soccer was scratched off.  His concentration was broken when he heard grunting and fuming coming from across the street.  He saw Jun Motimiya throwing stuff away herself.

"Stupid Matt, he thinks he's better than me!"  She broke a CD and threw it away and ripped up a poster and love notes she wrote to him and _even_ her cute boy T-shirt after ripping it into shreds.  "Why? Why? Why?"

"Hey, Jun, um, something wrong?"  Tai called.

 "Oh, what do you care?" she demanded, stomping into the trashcan to throw in more of her Matt memoirs.  "I know you're best friends with that, with that two-timing traitor Matt!"

"What are you talking about?  You two weren't even dating!"

"Oh, that's what you think!" she snapped, "but he was the love of my life!  You don't know how I feel!"

'Actually, I do,' Tai thought but didn't say anything.

"And I thought you liked Sora, at least, that's what I heard!" Jun said, "if you held on to her then I'd be with Matt right now!"

"You're blaming your misery on _me_?"

"Yeah!"

Tai bit his lip and clenched his fist.  She was even worse than Davis. Then Jun started to bawl.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that!" Jun sobbed. "I know it's not your fault, I mean, I don't know what it is between you and Sora anyway.  It's Matt!"  she snarled.  "Oooh!  It's all his fault!  He doesn't know the first thing about friendship!  He doesn't care about anyone but HIMSELF!"

"Stop it!" Tai shouted.  "That's not true!  You are so wrong!  Matt's my best friend!  Friendship is all he knows!  You don't know him at all!  If you had just given him a little space, maybe he would've called you sometime, but you scared the living crap out of him!"

"Huh?  Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, Tai, um--"

"Jun, what are you doing?" Davis demanded.  "First Matt, then Jim and now _Tai?_  Quit looking for love in all the wrong places!"

"That's not what I'm doing!" Jun snapped.

"Leave him alone, I'll never get a date with Kari now!"  Davis shouted.  "Run Tai! Hurry and don't look back!"

"Davis, shut up!" Jun chided.

"I uh, better go--" Tai said, stepping back.

"Hey, wait--" Jun began but Tai turned and left.  She looked at her brother and smacked him.

"What was that for?"  Davis demanded.  "I was just trying to save my sister from getting a broken heart…and me from total humiliation!"  Davis walked in with a hand on his face.  

"Davis, you idiot!  He was about to ask me out!"

"Yeah, _sure_ he was!"

*****

 Tai though about his conversation with Jun when he got home.  He found Kari doing her homework.

"What happened to your soccer ball?" she inquired, looking up from her math book.  "Did you kick it in a tree again?"

"No, I um," he said, "Threw it away."

"You what?"  
Tai shrugged, "Didn't want it anymore."

"But it's always been your dream to be a pro soccer player!" she exclaimed, "Are you nuts?"

"Maybe."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I dunno," Tai replied.  "I can do anything if I tried hard enough.  Heck, maybe I'll try politics."

"Politics?" Kari sniggered.  "Oh, please, Tai, the day you become a politician, that'll be the day I become a supermodel!  Won't our parents be proud?"

"You don't think I can do it, can you?  My own little sister!"

"Don't be silly, what do you know about politics?"

"Well, at the moment, not very much but that's what colleges are for!"

"Then as your sister, I wish you the best of luck! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Yeah, you just remember that, Kari!  I'll show you, I'll show everyone!"

"Don't expect me to fill out any modeling applications soon," Kari said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, when I do become an ambassador, there's no way mom and dad would let you become a model!"

"Of course, I wanna be a teacher, you know that!"

"I hope so," Tai said.  

"Besides, I'm too short anyway."

"And TK would never let you model anyway," Tai added.

"_Exactly!"_

******

As for Matt, he was still trying to be a songwriter and musician and so far, he hasn't shown any sign of being anything else. He's been playing with his band for a couple of years and they're still popular, then out of nowhere, their drummer said he was going to go to college.

"What, college?" the keyboarder gasped.  "Why would you need college if you're the drummer to the only coolest band around?"

"Hey, not forever," the drummer replied.  "Besides, you guys should think about college too."

"Shouldn't we try to get money first to pay for it?"

"I have an idea," Matt said, writing a few ideas down, "for a new music video. For 'Out of this world.''

"Go on," the drummer prompted.

"Well, how about we have an outer space theme."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You mean, fly to outer space, land on the moon, and go around the planets and stuff?"

"Not exactly, but--"

"No way!"

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to outer space!"

"We wouldn't really go to outer space," Matt said, "We could do it all right here.  You know, we play in front of a blue screen but it would look like we're actually on the moon or something.  What do you guys think?"

"I think it's a wild idea," the guitarist said, "let's do it.  You can do anything with these computers and stuff now.  Ha-ha, can you guys see Matt as an astronaut?"

The other guys laughed around and even Matt chuckled. "Hey, wouldn't that be weird?" he said, but for some reason, it sounded like a pretty good idea.

He met up with Sora later on to tell her the news.  She was at her mother's flower shop sketching something.

"A music video, huh?"  She said.  "That sounds like fun.  When do you guys start shooting?"

"Tomorrow," he responded, "Izzy's going to help me with it.  Sora--what is that?"

"Huh?"

"What are you drawing?" he asked, "Since when did you become an artist?"

"Oh, this?" she said, blushing a bit, "well, it can get a little boring here and sometimes I sketch to pass the time." She held up her sketch that was a picture a faceless model wearing a unique garment.

"Hey, that's pretty good.  You should become a clothing designer or something."

"Oh, be serious, Matt," Sora told him.  

"I think you can do it."

"You're just saying that," she insisted.

"No, I think you can be anything you set your mind too.  What do you want to be?"

"Well, it used to be a professional soccer player," she said, counting on her fingers, "then a pro tennis player or tennis coach, but I'm not sure if I want to play tennis anymore either.  I'm just a big quitter."

"You are not."

"What do you mean?"

"You're just looking for your niche," he said, shrugging. "Right now I want to be a musician but I might not always want to be one.  Besides, if I'm going to lose my drummer, I'd better start thinking about my future too."

"My boyfriend the philosopher," Sora said, rolling her eyes.

"No, that's Izzy," Matt corrected.

Sora turned and flipped through a catalog of flowers.  "Well, if your band ever wants to make a music video with flowers, you know where to find me."

Matt laughed, "My keyboard player is allergic to them.  I'll let you finish whatever you were doing.  I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sounds great, Matt."

As Matt left, Sora glanced at her sketch.  For some reason, designing clothes was something she wanted to get into.  She picked up the phone book and looked up different colleges.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Same Boat

**Mixed Feelings 2**

**Same Boat**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon._

Izzy always knew what he wanted to do.  It had to be something involving computers and technology.  He was going to go to Tokyo U after high school but he didn't tell Yolei he was accepted.  Yolei thought they'd go to the same college together.  He and Yolei became an item not long after the fall of Malomyotismon and the Digiworld was safe from danger.  He wasn't planning on dating anyone, but the two just happened.  They were comfortable with each other.  They did projects together and were growing very close.  Izzy wasn't a romantic, but he liked spending time with Yolei. He was now a senior and she was a sophomore in high school.  

"Hi, Izzy," said Yolei, sneaking up behind him in the computer lab and putting her arms around his neck. "Whatcha working on?  Need any help?"

"No," he replied, turning around, "Yolei, listen, I have something to tell you."

"What's wrong, Izzy?" Yolei asked.

Izzy sighed.  "I've been accepted to Tokyo U.  I'll be leaving right after graduation."

"Oh, Izzy, that's…that's wonderful!" she exclaimed.  "I'm so happy for you!" she put her arms around him.  

Izzy looked surprised, "I thought you'd be upset.  The truth, Yolei, how do you feel?"

Yolei frowned, "well, I'll miss you.  But, I know they have a good computer program there.  You'd do great.  We'll write each other all the time.  I'll come and visit you too."  She matured over the years.  She didn't want him to go too far from her, but she didn't want him to hang around for her.  It hurt her, though.  What would she do while he's away? She put on her best smile.  "I'm proud of you, Izzy."

Izzy smiled at her trying to be strong and wrapped his arms around her.  "You can come to Tokyo U after you graduate.  We can go together."

"Yeah," Yolei said, nodding, "that's great."

****

In New York, Mimi was preparing to graduate High School.  After she graduated, she planned to go to the modeling school in New York. Since Mimi began living in New York, she dated many guys.  Almost every weekend, she would go out with a different guy, probably doing something entirely different than the date before.  Hot-blooded American teenage boys were almost lined up to take the Japanese-American girl out on a date.  It wasn't until her senior year of high school when Mimi decided she wanted a more stable relationship.  Her good American friend--Michael--also a digidestined, have become quite an item.  Boys were jealous; and the couple awed girls.  Michael had plans to go to New York University, just like everyone else, but he wasn't sure what to major in.  He was the son of a major movie star but he didn't really want to follow in his father's footsteps.

They both worked part time at the mall to save for college.  Mimi was at her desk studying for a test, or at least trying to study.

"I can't wait until graduation," she groaned, "I'm tired of studying!  Why would I have to study anyway if I'm going to be a famous model?"  She leaned back in her chair and daydreamed, what it would be like to be a hot supermodel.  She would be famous worldwide and very rich with a big house on the hill, a big swimming pool and a tennis court--not that she liked tennis but all the rich and famous people owned tennis courts. When her friends came to visit her, she could play tennis with Sora all the time.  Mimi sighed, she missed her friends from Japan, even though she did love America quite well.  Part of her wanted to go back home.  She made a personal note to visit her friends in Japan and take a semester break when she enrolled in modeling school.

****

Joe Kido was attending medical school and working at the hospital as an orderly. There, he met a blind patient named Gwen and fell in love with her.  He visited her whenever he could and when they had surgery done on her eyes that could bring back her eyesight, he never left her side.  

{Author's Note: I'm using my fan-made character Gwen from my other fanfic 'Blinded by Love' you may want to check it out}

When Gwen got her eyesight back, she went back to law school to become a lawyer.  Gwen and Joe became a serious item and dated when they weren't busy with work or school.  

"You're going to be a doctor soon, Joe," she told him as they were at his apartment watching a movie.  "Just two more years of medical school."

"Time flies, doesn't it?" he asked, clasping his palms together and leaning forward on the sofa.  "I only worked so hard to become a doctor because that's what my dad wanted me to be."

"You don't have to be a doctor if you don't want too, Joe," Gwen said.  "Be what you want.  Jim decided he didn't want to be a doctor anymore and went to folklore and myths.  He's Mr. Takenouchi's assistant."

"Yeah," Jim said, "but now that I'm in medical school and so close to becoming a doctor, I feel this is what I got to be.  It's…my calling, you know?  I've got to stay reliable and doctors are one of the most reliable people in the world."

Gwen nodded and smiled, "well, Soon-to-be Doctor, I'm sure you'll make a great doctor."

Joe smiled back, "Thanks, Gwen."

*****

Matt walked into a coffee house for a quick smoothie while he was on the run.  He felt a little torn between what he wanted to be.  What was his calling?  He made a high school band and he was the singer, but will it last forever?  He noticed someone familiar from the corner of his eye in a booth as he was leaving the coffee house.

"Huh?" he mumbled and went to the booth.  "Hey, TK! What are you doing here?"

"Matt!" TK cried.  He looked up from a black and white writer's journal.  "I'm just doing an assignment for my writing class."

"Since when did you decide to become a writer?" Matt said, sitting across from his brother.

"Since it became so natural," TK said, "and besides, I thought the class would be easy.  So, what's it like being out of high school, big brother?"

Matt let out of sigh, "it sucks.  I don't know what I wanna do."

"I thought you kept saying you're going to be a famous rock star," TK said, taking a sip of coffee, "oh, coffee is so gross! Ick!"

"Well, after I became one, I'm not sure if the glamour will stick," Matt said, "and why are you drinking coffee?"

"I thought if I was the right environment," TK said, "I'd be able to write something.  Many famous authors write in coffee houses, look around you!  People will read poems here every Friday."

Matt took a look around.  TK was right; there were people writing on something at almost every table.

"Whoa," Matt mumbled.  "So, TK, what are you writing?"

"Oh, I'm supposed to write about my worst fear," TK said.

"Bugs?"

"No!" TK groaned, "You know, a point of my life when I was very afraid."

"TK, I don't think your teacher would understand the time when we fought Devimon in the digital world," Matt smirked.

TK laughed and shook his head.  "Wrong again."  He looked down at his page and Matt leaned forward to sneak a peak. He got the title: 'My Worst Fear.'

TK continued to write, "I'm writing about the time Kari disappeared.  I've never been so afraid in my entire life."

"Oh, that's sweet, TK!" Matt grinned.

"It's not funny, Matt," TK sneered.  "I was very scared for her."

"Sorry, so what've you got so far?" Matt asked, "Can I read it?"

"I'm not done, but, okay," TK handed it to him.

_My Worst Fear by Takeru Taikashi_

_A time when I was very afraid was when a very good friend of mine disappeared.  Not only did she disappear once, but twice.  I was just in grade five when it happened.  Something strange was happening to my friend.  I don't know if she was sick or if she was fading away.  She left class and I got a strong feeling that I should go find her.  I went everywhere looking for her--I even tried the girls' bathroom.  My heart was beating like a hummingbird's.  I was afraid I lost her forever.  I found her outside sitting by herself.  She was scared.  She told me that things were trying to take her away. I told her how I felt about her, that I cared too much about her to let someone take her away.  Then I left and I shouldn't have done that.  That was when she disappeared again.  I looked all over for her and I was so afraid that I lost her for good.  But my hard work paid off and I found her._

"I'm still trying thinking of an ending," TK said.

"Are you going to show Kari this?" Matt asked, handing him the notebook back.

TK shrugged, "maybe."

Matt grinned, "my brother the novelist."

TK laughed, "my brother the undecided graduate."

Matt scowled and leaned back, "Hey, I'll think of something.  My band is going to do one more album before we split up.  It's going to be special, _Out of this World."_

"I hope so."

"No, really, that's what the title of the album will be.  _Out of This World."  _Matt explained, "See, we're going to do music videos with a space them."

"Space?"

"Yeah."

"You're not thinking of becoming an astronaut now are you?" TK asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Matt shrugged.  "Gotta consider the future, you know."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you'll find something.  Hey, you should probably take Gabumon with you to the moon!"

Matt laughed as he stood up, "That doesn't sound like too bad of an idea.  If I wanted to become a scuba diver, I couldn't' take him with me because he'd stink!"

Both brothers laughed and Matt patted TK on the back.  "Well I gotta go.  We start shooting the video today.  I just came in for a smoothie."

"Tell me how it goes," TK said, "and…GOD SPEED!"

Matt sighed and walked away.  TK chuckled as he took another drink of coffee, "man…this stuff's nasty!"

*****

As for Kari, she wanted to become a teacher.  She studied hard all the time.  She wanted to be the best schoolteacher in Japan.  The problem was, she didn't know it was so hard to become one.  She was still in school herself and had time to change her plans.  Tai changed his plans from being a professional soccer player and became interested in politics.  He was planning on moving out of the apartment and saving enough money.  Kari knew it was just a way for him to get his mind of Sora.  He was still in love with her, even if Sora began dating Matt.

Kari licked her finger and yawned before turning the next page.  "I hope I don't give _my_ students this much homework.  If I do become a teacher, maybe I'll teach second or third grade.  It's easier."  Kari folded her arms onto her book and fell asleep.

*****

Jun paced the doors outside of the studio.  She knew Matt was in there and Sora was probably with him too.  Jun still had some things she wanted to say to Matt, but she couldnit if Sora was there.  Jun didn't have enough strength to walk in there alone.  She sighed and sat down on a bench.  

"It's useless," she mumbled.

"What is?" asked a voice standing over her.  She turned and saw Tai.  

"Oh, hello, Tai," Jun said.

"Hi Jun."  Tai said.  "So what's so useless?"

"Well..it's nothing."

"Try me."  Tai sat down.

"Well, I was thinking about Matt," Jun explained.  "They're shooting for his new album.  I'd like to go in and talk to him but I don't think I can."

"I bet Sora's in there," Tai said.

"Is there, something you want to say to her?" Jun asked.

"There are some things I've always wanted to tell her, but never got the chance."

"This may sound silly, but, ah--" Jun trailed off.

"What?"

"Well, you still like Sora and I still like Matt," Jun said, "maybe we can walk in together and try to make them jealous.  Worth a shot, wouldn't you say?"

Tai stared without replying.

Jun groaned, "I knew it was a cracked out idea."

"Maybe not," Tai grabbed her hand, "come on."  They walked inside the studio together and sure enough, there was Matt with is band and Sora standing off to the side. Tai and Jun came up beside Sora and Tai made an effort for Sora to become jealous by putting his arm around Jun.  

"Hi, Sora," Tai greeted.

Sora smiled but didn't say hi to either of them.  Jun and Tai exchanged glances.  It didn't appear to be working.  What were they doing wrong?  Matt was still singing and didn't pay any attention to them.  Tai decided to sit down and he took Jun with him.

"It's not working," he whispered to her.

"Matt's still singing," Jun said.  "He's too busy to notice us now."

"So we should just wait until they're done?" Tai questioned.

Jun nodded, "let's just be patient."

"Okay."  They sat next to each other in silence, watching the practice.  When it was over, Tai and Jun stood up to approach Matt and Sora.

"Hey, Matt," Tai said, "nice little performance.  Out of this world."

Matt smirked, "well, it is the name of the album."

"Oh, right."

Jun made an effort to make Matt jealous by taking Tai's hand and pulling it up so that his right elbow was resting on her shoulder and her fingers were interlocking with his. She smiled at Tai and he smiled back.  He put his other arm around her.

"So," Jun said, "how long are you going to keep shooting?"

"For a week or so," Matt shrugged, "we'll have to get everything so perfect, you know."  

"But you guys already are," Sora said, putting her hands on his shoulder. Jun frowned.  She was about to say just that.

"Thanks, Sora," Matt said.  

There was an uncomfortable silence and Jun and Tai took this as their chance.

"Sora, I have to talk to you!" Tai cried, letting go of Jun and grabbing Sora's hand.  He led her away from Matt before Matt can say another word and then he felt Jun pull on his arm.

"We have to talk, Matt," she muttered, pulling him to the opposite corner.

"Tai, what's wrong with you?" Sora shouted into a whisper.

"I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, Sora," Tai said. "So please, just hear me out.  The least you can do is just listen to me.  I've always cared for you.  It was great having a girl like you on the soccer team and when you left, I was heartbroken.  I actually _cried_ when Datamon kidnapped you back in the digital world and that was the first time I cried since we were there.  I bet the only other time I cried was when Kari got sick.  It was all my fault that you were kidnapped and I'm sorry."

"Tai--" Sora began.

"No, just listen to me," Tai continued.  "Let me finish."

Tai kept talking to Sora as Jun went on talking to Jun.  They had to get their feelings out in the open.  "I know you think I'm just another fan," Jun said, "but I really did like you.  I was hurt when you never gave me the time of day."

"Jun--" Matt said.

"No, just listen to me," Jun stressed, "I've wanted to say this for a long time.  Yes, I may have…thrown myself at you, but I couldn't help it.  I made a mistake, but all I wanted was to get to know you a little better.  It was mean that you left me behind and drove away when you went on that trip with your friends.  If you didn't really like me, why didn't you just say so?  You were trying to be nice, but you really didn't mean it, did you?  You didn't want to hurt my feelings, but guess what, you did.  You broke my heart and I'll never forgive you for it."

She stopped for him to reply. He said nothing.  He looked away.  He couldn't' even apologize.

"I hate you, Matt," Jun said, her fist tightening, "I never thought I'd hear myself say it, but I hate you.  I can't stand to be around you anymore."

"I know I was a coward not trying to save you," Tai said, "and I let you get away. But why, Sora, why did you quit the team when you had feelings for me? Why did you have to run to my best friend?  Didn't you stop to think that I'd probably feel the same way?"

"I…I dunno," Sora whispered.

"You don't know?" 

Sora frowned and looked at the ground.  "I'm sorry, Tai.  I didn't know what else you have to do."

"I'm sorry too," Tai said.  "Sorry that I had to change everything about me because of you. I'm sorry that I wasted my time loving you when you didn't love me back.  Now, because of what you did, we'll never get a chance. I hope you're happy. Have a nice life…one that I couldn't share with you."

After talking to Matt and her emotions brought on tears, Jun walked to Tai and pulled on his hand. "Come on, let's get out of here, Tai," she said pathetically.  
"Yeah," Tai muttered, stepping away.  "I think we've said all we needed to say.  See ya around."

Tai and Jun walked away with their relief, leaving Sora and Matt alone with their guilt.  

"I deserved to hear that," Sora mumbled.  "I don't blame Tai for feeling that way."

"I should've just been straight with Jun," Matt said.  "I think it's a good thing I'm not going to stay in the music business. I don't want to give any more fans the wrong idea."

*****

Tai and Jun walked until they got to the bridge. 

"So much for making them jealous," Tai mumbled.

 Jun wiped her tears.  "I feel so much better now." She said, "but I wish I didn't have to say it."

"I should've had that talk with Sora years ago," Tai said, leaning against the railing.  "Maybe the way she'd reply would be different."

"What did you want to say to her back then, Tai?" Jun asked, interested.  

"Hmm?"

"Pretend I'm Sora," Jun stepped in front of him and smiled, "and tell me what you've wanted to tell her.  Not what you just told her now…"

"Well, Jun--"

"No, I'm Sora now, for the time being." She pushed him gently, "remember?  Come on, Tai, I'll be Sora and you just tell me all the good things you wanted to tell her."

"Oh, Right…Sora," Tai smiled, "well, ever since we were kids, I always liked you.  I felt so honored to have you on the soccer team and I was glad we went to the digital world together.  I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you.  I love you, Sora."

Jun sighed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  "Then what?"

"Well, I always imagined that Sora would say the same thing back."

"Okay.  I love you too, Tai."

Tai sighed and looked down, "I wish I got to hear her really say that."

"I'm sorry you got hurt, Tai," Jun said.

"I'm sorry you got hurt."

There was a small silence and Jun looked up at Tai's eyes, "after you told her and she told you, what happened next?"

Tai smiled and felt a little awkward for a moment.  He caught Jun's gentle stare and blushed.  Deep down, he felt something inside.  "Then we'd, um," he lost his voice, "she would smile and then I'd…" his words failed and he took Jun in his arms softly and looked her over.  He somehow hated Matt for never getting to be this way with Jun.  It was all she wanted.  Tai then forgot that.  It didn't matter anymore.  He'd told Sora how he felt about her then and how he felt about her now, how hurt he was for her leaving him for his best friend.  There was no point in dredging it.  Tai got lost in Jun's eyes and she spoke quite shakily.

"And?" she asked, "then, t-then what?"

"Then," Tai said slowly, lowering his face to Jun's, "I would, kiss her."

Jun's eyes widened as their lips met. She always dreamed that it would be Matt kissing her but instead, she was getting the kiss from his best friend.  It didn't seem to matter.  The two were in the same boat. They were hurt from the ones they loved.  It was only natural that they would turn to each other for comfort.  Tai's lips felt so soft and he kissed her the way he always wanted to kiss Sora but never go the chance.  Jun didn't seem to mind.  Her eyes relaxed and she kissed him back with fervor.  It felt so good to be touched, kissed, and cared for this way.  They stopped kissing and pulled back, gasping for air and staring into each other's eyes.

"Whoa," was all Tai managed to get out.

"Yeah," Jun agreed, also taken back.

"Some kiss."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, uh…" Tai let go of her and stepped back.  He cleared his through, "that's what I always thought would happened with me and Sora."

"I guess things never do happen like we expect, do we?" Jun asked.

"No, unfortunately," Tai said.  

"Do you feel any better?"

"A little, thanks."

There was a small awkward moment a silence.  Tai took her hand.  "I'd should get you home."

"Okay, thanks, Tai."

Neither of them knew it, but that was the beginning of their new relationship.

TBC


	3. Wondering

**Mixed Feelings 3**

Wondering

_I do not own Digimon and this may not be how season 2 ended or not, it's still a mystery.  Maybe it'll be inaccurate but it's still just a fanfic._

Mimi was doing another modeling shoot for modeling school.  For her first semester, she's been having a blast at her modeling school.  Michael came to visit her a lot and cheer her on.  Mimi was one of the best modeling students and many were jealous of her.  Mimi had a gorgeous, perfect modeling body.  She had the right height, standing at 5'9", weighing only at 110 and with her curvy figure and not to mention her love of fashion, made her a great model.  She loved every minute of it, the posing, the makeup and even the classes.  

"This way, Mimi, that's my girl." The photographer said, taking a shot.  "Oh, that's excellent.  Okay, work with me now!"

After a few shots, Mimi walked off the set.  

"Great work, Mimi!" her roommate cried, also a student at the modeling school.  She had chin length blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"Oh hey, Alexis," Mimi smiled. "Thanks."

"The camera really loves you," Alexis said.

"It loves you too, Alexis," Mimi said.  "You're great."

"Oh please," Alexis sighed, "I'm not nearly as good as you.  I've still got to work on my posing."

"Hey, it's just the first semester," Mimi said to her roommate.  "Give it time.  You've got potential."

"I do?" she said meekly.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"You bet."

Alexis smiled.  "Thanks."

Mimi put her arm around her, "come on, I'm dying of thirst!"

"Okay," Alexis said, "let's get a drink!"  the girls laughed and went downstairs for a break.  "So, what are you and Michael have planned or tonight?" Alexis asked, sipping on her cola.

"Huh?" Mimi asked, nearly choking on her lemonade.

"You have something planned almost every night.  Come on, I know you like the guy."

Mimi blushed, "we're great friends.  That's all."

"Very good friends.  How long have you been dating?"

"We're not dating…not really.  Okay, yes."  She giggled.  "Since high school.  But it's not like we're engaged or anything."

"Not yet, anyway."

"Don't be silly.  We're too busy to think about that now.  Besides, I'm taking a semester break to go back to Japan."

"The whole semester?" Alexis questioned.  "But you'll miss a lot."

"I haven't seen my friends in years," Mimi said.  

"Why don't you just go down for Christmas break? It's two weeks."

"You're right," Mimi said.  "I think that's enough to see my friends.  If I go there next semester they'd probably be too busy with college.  Especially Izzy, he's always studying something."

"Who?"

"Izzy.  He's my brainiac friend back in Japan."

"Is he cute?" Alexis asked.

Mimi blushed, "cute?  Oh, I don't know.  I never really noticed."

"You haven't noticed?" Alexis questioned, close to laughter.  "Come on, if he was cute, I'm sure you would've."

"Okay, maybe a little. But he's always…working on something with his computer.  He never noticed me."

"Well, he probably will now once you become a model."  Alexis said, "everyone will.  Michael will get jealous."

"Hi ladies," Michael came up.

"Speak of the devil," Alexis laughed. "Hi Michael.  I guess I'll leave you two alone.  Later, Mimi."

"Yeah, see ya, Alexis," Mimi said.

"Bye," Michael said and took the seat Alexis had been using when she left after kissing Mimi.  "I just came by to visit before I go back to work."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you, Michael." Mimi smiled.  "So how's work going?"

"Busy as always."

"Poor baby," Mimi said with puckered lips.  "You must be exhausted."

Michael nodded and continued to talk until she went back to class.  

****

Back in Japan, Yolei was in the Kyoto University library working on a report.  When she started attending, she was quite shocked to see Ken going there also.  It was strange being close to the boy who stolen her heart back when she first became a digidestined.  They talked every now and then and helped each other on a few projects.  Yolei tried hard not to think about them and reminded herself about her relationship with Izzy.  Ken was majoring in criminal justice, planning to become a detective.  Here he was learning the basics at the university and then he'd enroll into the detective academy.  It was something he never in a million years would do but after his unfortunate fate of becoming the digimon emperor and those kids were kidnapped, it made him want to become a PI.  

'I feel like my head's going to explode,' Yolei thought as she wrote the last of her notes.  Sighing she got up to put her references away and a book fell from her arms.  

"I got it."  Said a kind voice and the person picked up her book.  "Here you go, Yolei."

"Ken, hey," Yolei said and took her book. "Thanks.  How ya been?"

"Good. You?"

"Just fine thanks."

There was an uncomfortable silence as they thought of what to say.  Ken was aware that she used to like him and now that she had a relationship with Izzy, he wasn't sure how to act around her.  He'd like to take her out on a date, because he thought she was a good person and wanted to get to know her better.  He believed that he should give her a chance.

"Well, I'll see ya later, Ken." Yolei said and brushed passed him.

"Yeah, bye," Ken whispered and watched her leave.  He just couldn't help wondering.  What would it be like if he and Yolei had a relationship?  Ken was alone and wasn't dating anyone.  Sure, he went out on dates every now and then.  Girls liked him and he was kind enough to go out with them.  He greeted every person with his warm kind smile, even though he didn't know him or her.  Ken didn't want to become the cruel, unkind person he used to be.  It was his worst fear.

****

For young Cody, he wanted to help people.  His father was a policeman, making it his duty to keep people safe.  Cody wanted to follow in his footsteps and really make a difference.  But he was afraid that police work was not for him.  He lost his father that way and it devastated his mother and grandfather.  He couldn't bear to leave his mother too soon.  She'd be alone and his grandfather was growing older and wouldn't be around much longer.

When he became a senior, he decided that he'd become a lawyer.  He was smart enough to be one and knew if he'd become one, no innocent people will be put behind bars and he'll make darn sure that the real culprits will.  Many of his friends even suggested on it.  Cody was still a shy young man and didn't talk to girls much.  He didn't have a crush on anyone and no one had crushes on him.  At least, that's what he thought.  No one seemed to act like they did.  Cody was cute and some girls did say hello to him sometimes, but he was in school to learn and not to associate.  

However, he pondered every now and then about one particular girl.  Her name was Noriko.  She was one of the children with the dark spores and he followed her around with first TK and later Ken.  The poor girl was the first to have the dark spore grow and it resulted as a strange flower growing from the top of her head.  Cody was a young kid back then and he felt helpless.  He wanted to do something to help her.  Now he was older and he doubted if Noriko even remembered him.  He hardly even saw her.

The one day out of the blue, he saw her.  She was jogging in the park as he was meditating.

'It's her,' he thought.  Cody stood up, "Hello, Noriko."

"Huh?" Noriko stopped and turned to the voice. "Oh, hello, Cody, right?"

Cody smiled, though he felt quite bad.  How could she barely remember him, when he tried to help her?  "Yes, hi.  Nice day, isn't it?"

"It is," Noriko nodded.

Cody cleared his throat, "say, if you're not busy…would you like to have dinner with me or something?"

Noriko smiled.  "Really?"

Cody nodded.

"Dinner, where?"

He shrugged, "wherever you would like.  Or if you're not much of a dinner person…"

"Dinner sounds fine," she said.  "I know of a great place.  We can meet here later tonight."

"Okay."

Noriko smiled and jogged away.  Cody couldn't believe how easy that was. Now he'd have to start asking his grandfather about advice on girls.

*****

TK and Kari were two digidestined who were becoming close.  They spent whatever time they had together.  When their brothers left for college, they had more time to spend with each other.  TK wanted to become a writer and Kari wanted to be a teacher.  They'd sometimes helped each other study and TK recited every poem and essay he wrote for his classes to Kari.  Kari couldn't see anything wrong with any of them.  

Now they were sitting in a coffee house and TK was reading off an essay for a creative writing class he was taking.

"So, what did you think of the essay, Kari?" TK asked.

"It was great," Kari said.  "You're a natural, TK."  She smiled, "maybe you can help me teach students how to write!" 

TK smiled.  "Wha kinda teacher are you going to be? Are you going to give your students a lot of homework?"

"No."

"I wish I could be in your class," he joked.

Kari giggled.  "Oh, TK."  She sighed, "so, when you become rich and famous, you'll remember me, won't you?"

"Of course I will."

"You'd better."

They looked into each other's eyes and held hands, just as Davis happened to be walking by with DeviVeemon on his head.  He groaned.  

"I can't believe TB gets Kari," he grumbled.  "I like her more…"

He did not only get Kari, but he didn't have any chance with other girls.  He tried but many were either taken or weren't interested.  It made him sick to see TK with Kari.  Everyone seemed to be getting closer, even his sister Jun and with his idol Tai no less.  It was difficult to even talk to Tai now.  How could his sister start liking Matt, later Jim and now Tai? It just didn't make sense.  His heart always has and will always belong to Kari Kamiya, even if she spent all her time with TK.  If he was going to meet a girl, she had to be just like Kari.  She had to be sweet, funny and caring. Full of light and someone that looked like Kari would be nice.  Like if they could clone her.  

"Nah, that's weird," Davis mumbled, "Kari's clone…yah right."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl that looked like Kari walk by.  He gasped and looked for her but she was gone.  Kari was still in the coffee house with TK.

"I'm seeing things," Davis said to himself and he sighed.

"Seeing what, Davith?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Oh, I thought I saw Kari walk by but she was really with TG."

"You mean TK."

"Whatever."

"Dath funny, because I thought I thaw her too."

'Great, now even DemiVeemon's seeing things,' Davis thought.  'I'm a bad influence on my own digimon.'

**TBC**


	4. Back Again

**Mixed Feelings 4**

**Back Again**

The day finally came for Mimi to take her two-week break.  Her roommate Alexis went to see you off.  "The apartment's going to be so empty without you," Alexis said, keeping herself from frowning.  

"Hey, don't give me that face, Alexis," Mimi said. "It'll be just two weeks. When I come back we'll have a party or something."

"Be sure to write."

"I will," Mimi promised, "and I'll call as soon as I land in Japan."

The two girls embraced and Mimi stepped away.  She picked up her carry-on bag and before she walked onboard, she waved goodbye to her roommate.

"Sayonara, Alexis," Mimi joked.

Alexis chuckled, "Take care, Mimi."

Mimi sighed and went to her assigned seat.  Unfortunately, it wasn't a window seat.  Someone was already sitting in that one.  She had the aisle seat.  After putting her bag above, she sat down to look at her other tickets.

New York to Illinois

Illinois to Denver

Denver to LA

LA to Hawaii

Hawaii to Tokyo.

"I'm going to be in the air for a _long_ time," she groaned.

****

Jun Motimiya was roommates with Yolei's older sister Momoe. They were both working part time and going to the university.  Momoe worked part time in a dental office doing paperwork and Jun worked at a bakery. Today was Jun's day off, but Momoe had to work.  Jun was working on an assignment for her English class.

She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.  It was Tai.

"Oh, hello," she said, welcoming him, "what brings you by?"

"Is Momoe here?" Tai asked.

"No, she left for work half an hour ago."

"Are you busy?"

"Just doing some homework."

Tai grinned, "I just had to tell someone."

"Okay, well, what is it?" she questioned.

"All that hard work paid off."

"Yeah?"

"I wanna show you something," he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the apartment. "It's awesome."

"Tai, what's going on?"

"You'll see."  He dragged her to his car, which was new and sparkling.  It wasn't his old one. 

"This isn't your car," she said as he urged her in.  He hurried to the other side.  "Tai, what's going on here?  Did you get a new job?"

"You bet I did," he said, still grinning.  "Just wait until you see my office!"

Within thirty minutes to an hour, they got to a big white building.  Jun had to crane her neck to see the top.  Tai put his arm around her and walked briskly with her into the building.  They took the elevator to the 14th floor.  As they waited, Jun started to interrogate her friend.

"Tai, how did this happen so soon?" she asked.  "I knew you were studying politics, but, you've already made it?"

"Not quite," he said and the elevator doors opened.  They left and went to his new and spacious office.  

"What do you think?" he questioned, "high class, huh?"

When she got her breath back, she nodded and said quietly, "Wow."  She touched his desk and went to the window. "Oh, Tai, you've got a wonderful view! You can see almost the whole city from up here!"

"I'm on top of the world," Tai said, coming to her side.

"Is this why you brought me here?"

"Yes.  I had to tell someone."  He went to his large chair, spun in a full circle and put his feet up on the desk, sighed and put his hands behind his head.  "I'm telling ya, Jun, I've never been happier."

She walked to his desk and leaned forward, "what happened?"

"I made an essay," he replied, "spoke in my debate class and guess what?"

Jun shrugged.

"The president of this place happened to be there."

"No way!" she gasped, "and he heard you speak?"

"That's right, baby!" he laughed.  "Right after I spoke, he came right up to me and said," Tai cleared his throat and made it low, bold and powerful, "'Son, that was the best speech I heard in years.  Want a job?'"

"He was so impressed that he offered you a job on the spot?" Jun questioned in amazement, "Musta been some speech.  Some people are afraid about standing in front of people."

"Well, I'm not."  Tai said, "I'm not afraid of anything."  

"What did your family say?" she asked.

Tai shrugged, "Hadn't told them yet."

"Wha?"

"You're the first I've told," he said, pulling his legs down and sitting up straight.  

"I don't understand," she asked, "I'm sure you'd tell them first."

"They'll find out when they see the news tonight." He winked.

"When did this guy offer you a job?"

"Yesterday."

She was still rather uneasy, "Tai, why did you tell me instead of your parents?"

"I wanted them to be surprised," he explained, "but I still wanted to tell someone the good news, you know.  You were the first one I thought of."

She smiled, "I'm touched. Wow, congratulations, Tai.  I know you'll be wonderful."

"Thanks, Jun."

There was an odd silence.  Since that day at Matt's studio when they told Matt and Sora off, they've gotten closer.  It started out just bearing each other's loss.  They were both hurt badly, feeling deeply for someone and not getting the same feelings in return.  They were both in the same boat and it was their losses that brought them together.  With a loss started a new gain.  They never thought about it until now. Tai and Jun were friends and they spoke to each other a lot. Listening to each other when no one else would. It was understandable why Tai told Jun first than anyone else.  Still, why her?  

"It amazes me you're here when I expected you to become a professional soccer player," Jun said suddenly.

"Huh? How'd you know that?"

She grinned, "you told me once.  Besides, I knew you played soccer.  Davis was on your team.  He wanted to become a professional soccer player too."  Jun grinned, "then when you said you weren't going to do it, he didn't want to either.  I knew he was just following in your footsteps.  He wanted to be just like you."

"You give a guy a your goggles and he wants to be just like you," Tai sighed, "He's after my sister too."

She giggled, "I know."

"I don't wanna know what would happen if Davis became a politician," Tai groaned.

"Nah, he said he wanted to open a noodle cart."

"A noodle cart?"

"I know, but hey, they'd better be good noodles."  She sat on the corner of her desk.  "But at least he's got a dream. Mine's been shot down."

"What was that?" he asked.

"No, I really shouldn't," she said, shaking her head.   "It's stupid."

"You can tell me."

"I wanted to marry Matt and tour with him," she groaned.  "But that's not going to happen.  He's quitting the music business after this tour and he's going to land on the moon.  I bet he's going to marry Sora too."

Tai cringed at the thought of Sora marrying his best friend.  "Oh."

"I told you it was stupid," she sighed.

"It's not stupid.  Hey, just because your dream isn't going to happen, I'm sure you'll get new dreams."

"Yeah, something will just come to me while I'm decorating a cake," she sighed.  "But it's a job for now."

"We all don't know what we want," he thought, "but things will work out.  I mean, look at me."

She nodded, "I'd like to be here myself."

"You can, you know."

"What?"

"I can make you my partner."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just say the word.  We can go to Mr. Hisoka now if you want too."

"Tai I thought I was your partner," a voice inside his desk said.  

"What was that?" Jun asked.

"I dunno," Tai replied, pulling out the lower drawer and there was Koromon.  "Koromon!  How'd you get in there?"

"I was sleeping."

Tai groaned and pushed the drawer back in.  "Sorry," he quickly said to Jun, who as smirking into her hand.

"No problem."

"So, how 'bout it?" he questioned, somewhat nervous.  He pushed a lock of hair back.  "Wanna be my partner?"

Jun smiled and put out her hand, "Sure. You've got yourself a partner."

Tai grinned, surprised and shook her hand in a business-like manner.  "All right, partner."

She sat on his desk, grinning at him and he grinned back.  They chuckled a little bit and when they got over their "pre-business giddy-ness" they became serious again and looked at each other.  Jun leaned forward to Tai and paused.  Their eyes began to close as their lips puckered up.  They had only kissed once and that was when Jun asked Tai to tell her what she always wanted to tell Sora, as a way to help him get it off his chest.  However, this kiss was different.  They couldn't deny that.  Matt and Sora were leaving their minds.  It no longer mattered to them that they couldn't be together.  Tai was now with Jun and he didn't care that Sora was with Matt.  Maybe they did belong together.  

The kiss ended and they looked back at each other, blinking. "Wow."  Tai said.

"I'd say we sealed this more on just a handshake, huh?" Jun asked.

"Yeah," he ran his hand through his hair and got up.  He took her hand.  "Come on, I want you to meet the prez.  I'm sure he can hook you up with a job."

*****

Picking up her drawing pencils in class, a thought of a new outfit came to Sora's mind.  She came up with many different designs and styles since she started going to designing school. Her idea of being a fashion designer started out as just a little doodle in her mother's shop when it was slow.  Now, her idea was a dream.  Design seemed so natural to her.  She didn't want to go back to soccer or tennis or help run the family business with her mother.  

This was the last day of class until next semester and Sora looked forward to the Holidays.  Her father would be coming home for Christmas and she was going with Matt to a hot New Years Party.

"Wow, that is really lovely, Miss Takenouchi." The professor said, looking at her latest design.  "Very, exquisite.  Unique.  Love the flowers."

"Yes," Sora said, "I help my mother at the flower boutique." She shrugged, "I guess that's where the idea came from.  I would just doodle when times were slow."

"Brilliant.  Did you start out just by sketching a flower and adding a model to it?"

"Yeah."

"Someday, Miss Takenouchi, you'll go places. I'm sure of it."

"Thank you," Sora smiled as her imagination got ahead of her.  Her mind was flooded with her designs and she pictured herself owning a boutique of her own, not of flowers, but of clothes.  Dozens, and dozens of high fashioned clothes.  Her mother wouldn't have to worry about the slow days anymore.  She could merge her boutique Sora's and the family flower shop will be a flower _and_ fashion shop.  When the time for her mother to retire, she could take on the responsibility and her mother wouldn't have to work again.

'Someday,' Sora thought, holding her pencil between her fingers, resting her chin on her hand with a wide grin on her face, 'Someday.'

*****

Side by side in the library, Ken and Yolei were working on a project together.  They worked together on a lot of projects, helping with assignments.  Sometimes they studied at each other's dorms.  They warmed up to each other and were more comfortable.  They still hadn't gone on a real date.   Yolei was still wondering about her relationship with Izzy. It was hard being in separate schools, very hard.

Ken looked at Yolei as she hooked a piece of hair behind her ear.  When they decided to call it a day, Yolei asked Ken what his plans were for the holidays.

Ken picked up his books.  "I'll have Christmas dinner at my parents'."

"Yeah, me too," she said, "my mom always cooks a good meal.  Her pumpkin pie is delicious!" she smacked her lips.  They left the school library and walked down the hall.

"Can't beat my mom's yams," Ken teased.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess I've got to try some to make sure."

"Good.  And I'll have a piece of that pie too.  My mom also makes good pumpkin pie."

Yolei chuckled and rolled her eyes as they left the hall. "What about New Years?"

"I dunno."

"Well, Kari called me and invited me to her party."  She said.  "Since I'm going anyway, wanna join me?"

 They stopped when they outside.  It was quite chilly.  He didn't answer her.

Yolei cleared her throat, "Izzy is busy. I already invited him and he said he couldn't make it.  I think he'll be staying with his parents for the holidays."

Ken looked back at her in disbelief. It was true that Izzy was a busy guy, always working on something, but he wouldn't say he couldn't come visit his girl, would he?

Unless Izzy and Yolei were having problems, but she hadn't said anything before.

"We can talk about it later," Yolei said, shivering. "Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, you too."  Ken said.  He waved at her as she took a bus back to her street.  Maybe he would spend new years with Yolei.  He didn't want her to be alone.

****

As Mr. Kamiya turned on the news, he was surprised to see his son being interviewed.  "Well, I'll be.  Honey, get in here!  Kari!"

"What?" Mrs. Kamiya walked out of the kitchen, and Kari, holding a book, came out of her room. 

"What's up?" Kari asked.

Mr. Kamiya could do nothing but point.  Kari and Mrs. Kamiya gasped.

"Is that…is that my brother?" Kari questioned.

"Can I just say hello to my family quick?" Tai asked the interviewer.  He didn't wait for a reply and went on talking, looking at the camera, "Look everyone, I'm on TV!"  On his arm was a lady, no one other but Jun Motimiya. 

Kari screamed, "Oh no…oh no!  Tai is dating Jun…oh I hope Davis isn't watching this!"

****

"Tai and I are partners," Jun said to the reporter.  

Davis was drinking a soda while he was channel surfing. He choked on it when he saw his sister live, on television, standing close to his crush's brother.

"What the?!  First Matt, then Jim and now Tai?!" he demanded.  "What is this world coming too?"

His parents, however were thrilled.  "My baby's going to become president!" Mrs. Motimiya cried.   "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Sure is, when are  you going to going to do, son?" Mr. Motimiya demanded.

"I uh, wanna open a noodle cart." He answered dumbly.

"A noodle cart?" 

"Hey, someone's gotta do it!" he jumped up, "why do you have to compare me to my sister, she's had crushes with every person and I've stayed true to my Kari!"

Mr. Motimiya glanced at the TV.  "That'll be hard seeing that Tai is partners with Jun, won't it?  If they get married, we'll be family, so…"

"No, no!" he ran to his room, screaming.  "It's bad enough she's dating TB!"

****

Around midnight, an exhausted Mimi landed in Japan.  Over 8 hours of the day were wasted by either flying in the air, landing, taking off or waiting for planes.  Mimi was beat but fought to keep her eyes open to hail a taxi cab.  

The taxi cab driver came to take her luggage and put it in the seat.  He took a look at her and seemed to recognize her.

"Wait, are you a model?" he asked.

"Not yet," she replied tiredly.  "I'm in modeling school."

"Wow, can I have your autograph?" he held out a pen.  "Sign my…" he searched for something for her to sign and finding nothing, he offered her his hand. "Uh, my hand?"

"Sure." She scribbled her name on his hand and he opened the door.  He asked her what she was doing in Japan.

"Used to live here," she yawned, "moved to New York when I was about thirteen.  Back here to see some friends."

He dropped her off at a hotel.  She was too tired to carry her bags, but she forced herself to keep going.  'Soon,' she thought, 'I can go to sleep!'

She registered, took her key and went to her room.  She didn't even bother changing into her pink pajamas.  She just dropped her luggage down in a corner, kicked off her shoes and fell atop her bed.  Within seconds, she drifted off to a deep slumber.

It was good to be back in Japan.  She was tired, but she was glad to be back.

**TBC**


	5. Closer to You

**Mixed Feelings 5**

**Close to You**

When Mimi woke up the next day, still sleepy but a bit refreshed, she wondered whom to see first.  Should she call them all over so she could see her friends at once or see them one at a time?  She groaned as she finished drying her hair.  

'Maybe I should've called them first,' she thought, 'everyone's so busy now.'

She was back in Japan for the next 2 weeks, that was plenty of time to visit everyone and see how they were doing.  She took her purse and walked out of her hotel room.  There was a complimentary breakfast downstairs at 6-10, but she woke up at 11:30 and she was starving.  The last thing she ate was the granola bar on her flight from Hawaii to Tokyo.  Her stomach growling, she walked to the closest restaurant for lunch and who happened to be coming out was Izzy.  He didn't see her coming and nor did she see him and they bumped into each other.  He fell on top of her and they crashed to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Mimi began, "I wasn't paying attention."

"No, that's okay," Izzy insisted, "it was my fault Mimi.  MIMI!"

"Izzy?" They stared blankly at each other and Izzy pushed himself up and pulled her too her feet. "Wow…fancy seeing you like this."

Izzy blushed, "Yeah…I'm sorry about that.  I was in a hurry. Just stopped here for some coffee."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good."

Mimi cocked your head, "no you're not."

"What?"

"You look…tired."

"Yeah, I work all the time.  Plus school."

"It's the holidays."

"I know…I just have Christmas and New Years off from work."  Izzy yawned; despite he just had strong black coffee.  "Yesterday was the last day of school, until the third."

"Well, I just got in last night," she said, "and I slept in.  Care to join me for lunch?"

"We'd have to make a rain check," he said, "on my way to work."

"Before noon?"

He sighed, "Yeah, I work swings mostly.  Ten, sometimes twelve hour shifts, especially now that school's over."

"Izzy, what is it that you do?" she questioned.  "Do you work for the FBI or something?"

Izzy laughed tiredly and then coughed, "No, Mimi.  I work in an office.  Data-entry."

"When is your shift over?" she asked.

"Eleven."

She gasped, "My gosh, you're going to kill yourself!  You look…well, I've seen you looking better."

"I know, that's why I couldn't see Yolei."

"Oh?"

"Yeah.  She's going to school in Kyoto," he explained, "she called me two days ago and asked if I could see her but I couldn't get the time off.  I can just see my parents for Christmas."

"So, you and Yolei are--"

"Yeah, yeah we are," Izzy said.  "Look, Mimi, sorry I really have to go now."

Mimi smiled and hugged Izzy, "well, you take care okay? I don't want you dying while I'm here!"

Izzy chuckled and yawned, waving tiredly to her as he went to his car, fumbled for his keys and drove away.  Mimi sighed and walked into the restaurant to eat her lunch alone, praying that Izzy would get to work without falling asleep.

***

As Sora began new sketches, there was a knock at the door.  She sighed, "I'd might as well give Matt his own key by now."  Stretching, she went to the door, "Matt, remind me to make a copy of my key!" she said as she opened it.

"Well, if that would get me into the door faster," Mimi said, "but I'm not Matt!"

Sora gasped, "Mimi!  Wow, when did you get in?"

"Yesterday."

"Come in!" she shut the door and hugged her old friend.  "Wow, it's been some time, hasn't it?"

"I know," Mimi said, "I kinda miss the evil digimon crisis, it's the only thing that keeps the team together.  I had a hard time tracking you down. I went to your mother's flower shop and she told me where you live."

"Uh-huh, it's not much right now," Sora groaned, "hard without a roommate."

"I see," Mimi took a seat and noticed her sketches, "wow, these are gorgeous, Sora!"

"Oh, they're not finished," Sora said.

"I didn't know you could draw."

"Well, I…kinda developed it," Sora blushed slightly, "now I'm in fashion and designing school."

"That's right, your mom said something about that," Mimi recalled.  "Wow, these are good.  Can't wait until they're made.  I'd love to wear a few of these numbers down the catwalk!"

"They're that good?"

Mimi nodded, "Yeah, you keep this up, Sora and I bet you can go national with this…even worldwide.  You can be famous!

"Wow!" Sora exclaimed.  "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"So, did you see anyone else today?" Sora asked.

"I saw Izzy on the way to lunch today," she replied.  "I slept in.  I was so tired when I got here last night, but I couldn't look as tired as Izzy did today."

Sora nodded, "Yeah, he's a pretty busy guy.  I don't think he'll come to my New Year's Eve party.  Matt and I were looking forward to having it a big bash."  She sighed, "but it might just be us for New Year's.  He's losing his drummer and he's quitting the music business."

"Matt and you?"  Mimi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"I always thought that you…you and Tai would hit it off."  Mimi said with a frown, "You two were…"

"Well, we didn't," Sora muttered, "so drop it." She got up, folded her arms and turned away.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry. Where's this coming from?"  Mimi stood up too.

Sora let out a big sigh and turned around.  "Mimi, I--I made a big mistake," her voice broke, "Tai cared, he really did and I…left him for his best friend.  Part of me wished that we can become close but…it's too late now."

"What are you talking about?" Mimi demanded, "It's not too late!  Don't you care about his feelings?"

"Of course I do!  Back when we were kids…things were so different you know.  WE were such good friends; the greatest and then, we kinda drifted a part.  I left the soccer team, became a tennis player--"

"I never understood why."

"I don't expect anyone to," Sora sighed, wiping a tear a way.  "I started to feel something more than friendship for Tai, but I was afraid of ruining what we had together.  I just wanted to stay good friends, so I quit soccer and started tennis.  Then something between Matt and I happened. It was different than anything Tai and I had."

"You never Tai told this?" Mimi asked.

"Not even Matt knows."

Mimi groaned, "I've missed so much while I've been away."

"Hey, relax, Mimi," Sora said, "everything's okay."

"You loved Tai, didn't you?" Mimi questioned.

"Well--I…"

"Come on, I've seen the way you looked at him, I know how mad you got when I told you he threw up in your hat--"

"You'd be mad too if someone threw up in your hat!" Sora yelled.

"Hey, you should've looked inside before you put it on!" Mimi shot back, "give the guy a break! He loved you, Sora, the least you could do is level with him!  And we're taking care of that now!" she grabbed Sora's hand.

"Mimi, what are you doing?" Sora demanded.

"We're going to Tai, and you're going to tell him everything your heart feels!" she pulled Sora out of the apartment and down to her rental car.

"But Mimi, you don't understand! Tai and I already talked!" Sora pulled her hand away.  

"Did you tell him your feelings?"

"No."

"Then he still has to know." Mimi said, "Get in."  She opened the door and tried to push her friend in.

"But he talked to me about his," Sora started, "and he doesn't--"

"Sora, quit making excuses!"  Mimi snapped, "we are not kids anymore, we are adults, finding our place in the world.  Now, GET IN THE CAR!"

Sora squeaked and sat in the car as Mimi went to the driver's side.  She started the car and pulled onto the street.  "Now, where does he live?"

"You'd probably find him at his work," Sora replied softly.

"Where does he work?"

"Downtown…at city hall."

"City hall?  What is he doing there?"

"He's um, trying out for politics," Sora explained.

"Politics? Tai, doing…politics? I've been in New York too long…" Mimi groaned as they drove to city hall.  It was a silent drive.  Sora didn't want to open her mouth, because she still couldn't believe she was on her way to see Tai and she was wondering how she was going to face him.  If she made one more excuse, Mimi would blow her top again.  Mimi would comment a bit how Japan changed or didn't change off and on as they continued to city hall.  They got out of the car, Sora quite reluctantly and they went to his floor.  Sora stayed in the elevator and Mimi pushed her out.

"Which one is his office?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know.  I've never been here."

They went to the front desk and asked for Tai Kamiya.

"We're friends of Tai," Mimi said.  "Can we see him? He's not busy, is he?"

"He might be."  The woman said.  "Did you have an appointment, miss?"

"Appointment?" Mimi gasped, "Appointment? We don't need a friggin' appointment! We are his friends! Listen to me, girly, I am…a model in training.  If you do not let us in, I'll strut down your backside like it's the red carpet!  Miss Takenouchi has something very important to say Mr. Kamiya and we're not leaving this building until he hears what she has to say!"

Sora groaned, "Oh, Mimi…"

"I'm not bluffing either."  Mimi muttered, "I'm the most _sincere_ woman on the planet!"

The woman swallowed hard and pointed to the left, "Mr--Mr. Kamiya's office is just down that hall.  Room 319."

"Thank you."  Mimi said, taking Sora's arm.  "Come on, Sora."

"You didn't have to tell her that," Sora said.

"Sora, this is in the name of love," Mimi insisted, "you've got to do, what you've got to do."

"But I really don't have to!" she cried ad they got closer to his office.  She felt her chest tighten up.  Step by step, closer, closer.  She'd soon be there. "Listen, I'm happy with Matt, really I am and Tai doesn't' care what I've got to say, he's already--"

"Too late, we've already here." Mimi grinned and knocked on the office.

"It's open," Tai's voice came through.

Mimi opened the door and stepped in, "Hello, Tai!"

"Mimi?" Tai turned around in his chair, "Mimi! Wow, welcome back!" He went to greet her with an embrace, "it's been so long!  We've got a lot of catching up to do!  How ya been? How's life in the big apple?"

Mimi cuckled, "we'll have plenty of time to talk about me.  Right now, someone wants to talk to you."  She turned to Sora and pushed her to him.

"Oh, Sora," Tai said softly.

"Tai."

There was a silence.  Mimi nudged Sora to get going.

"Tai, listen," Sora began, "there's uh, something I have to tell you."

"Make it quick," Tai said, going back to his desk, "I'm busy."

"We were very good friends when were kids, Tai," Sora told him, walking up to his desk.  "And I was happy."

"Yeah, I was too," Tai said, "and I thought we were more than just _good friends._  But I guess I'm the only one who felt that way, huh, Sora?"

Mimi blinked.  Why was Tai acting so cold?

"I understand how you feel Tai," Sora said with a sniff, "and I'm sorry for how I acted. I also felt…that way…about you."

Tai looked up from his paper work, "you did?"

Sora nodded, "yes, after we came back from the digital world.  It was some time after the hairpin deal."

"How many times to I have to apologize for that?" Tai demanded.

"Hairpin?" Mimi asked, "what's this about a hairpin?"

"Oh, it was after Sora's birthday.  I gave her a hair pin and she thought I didn't like her hat or hair."

"You couldn't' thank him?" Mimi asked.

"It was a hair pin!" Sora exclaimed.

"Where was I?"

"In Hawaii, while there was an evil digimon on the network."

"I remember that! How come you didn't try to contact me?  I would've helped!"

"You were in Hawaii, Mimi, how could I?" Tai demanded.

"My dad has a cell phone. You could've used that!"

"Mimi, can I finish please?" Sora asked.

"A crisis always happens when I'm away," Mimi groaned to herself.

 "Tai, I did care for you.  Almost the way you did for me.  But, it was too late."  Sora said, "I couldn't go back because those feelings I had for you faded when…when…"

"When Matt came into the picture," Tai answered for her.

"I'm sorry, Tai," Sora said, "I am, so sorry to put you into that pain.  I should've said something sooner but I was just a stupid kid.  I didn't understand anything about love."

"No, you didn't," Tai sighed, "even though you felt it every time you saw me, you didn't understand.  When you got the crest of love and believed it wasn't for you, you didn't understand. It wouldn't glow because you…didn't want to feel love for anyone but yourself!"

"That's not true!" Sora exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks.

"Isn't it?" Tai demanded.  "It had to come to the point where your digimon got hurt to protect your pathetic life for her to digivovle to ultimate!"

Mimi was also crying.  "Tai, we all had to do things for our crests to work."  

"I know," Tai said with a frown.  "I had to be coward before I could show courage and that's what got you into trouble, Sora.  If I just knew what my crest stood for then you wouldn't have gotten into danger.  Of course, I got brave and Metal Greymon took care of Etemon, but that wasn't enough to impress you, was it?  No matter what I did…you had to…you had to…"

In just the nick of time, Jun entered.  "Tai, I've got these copies you--" she looked up from the copies and eyed Sora.  "oh, hello, Sora."

"Jun."

"Jun, isn't that Davis' older sister?" Mimi asked.

Jun nodded, "yes.  Jun Motimiya."  She made her voice kind for Mimi and even shook her hand.  "You're probably one of his digidestined friends?"

"Yeah, I'm from New York." Mimi replied, "So, you work here too?"

"Yes," she said, going to Tai's desk and placing the copies down.  Tai's head was turned down and she saw tears in his eyes.  He turned the chair around.  "I'm Tai's partner."

"Partner?" Mimi asked.

"Yes," Jun said, "since yesterday.  And I've got to tell you," she turned around, "it's been just great, huh Tai?"

"You bet," was his quiet answer.  He was wiping away his tears.  

"And it's only going to be greater."

"Yeah," Tai said.

"Do you ladies need anything else?" Jun asked.

"No, no," Sora shook her head, "I'll go now.  Mimi's here only for two weeks and we've got some catching up to do."

"You do that," Jun said, "My _partner_ and I have some important work to do."

"It was nice to meet you, Miss Motimiya," Mimi said as she and Sora left the office.

"You too."

The moment they were gone, Jun sat on Tai's desk, and put her hand on the back of the chair. "Tai?"

"Your timing couldn't have been more perfect," Tai said, turning back around.  

"What was she doing here?" Jun demanded.

"Oh, Jun," Tai groaned, "she came in here to drudge up the past, open old wounds."

"Why didn't you tell her to leave?  Or, you could've paged someone to get here out of here."

He shrugged, "I guess I wanted to hear what she had to say.  She did feel for me, but it doesn't matter now.  All that pain started to rise up, pain that I thought I put behind me years ago.  If you didn't come in when you did, I would've lost it."  He grasped her hand and squeeze it.  "You're a lifesaver, Jun."

"You want some water, coffee or something?" she asked, giving a squeeze in return as she touched his face with her hand.

"No, Jun, I don't want water or coffee," he groaned, "that's not going to make me feel better.  I just...want you.  I want you to stay here and don't leave me in the cold like Sora did, okay?  We also became good friends and if--"

"Shh," she put her finger to his lips to silence him, "Tai, we're partners. I signed a contract with you and, baby, I'm not going anywhere."

Tai smiled, "It shouldn't still hurt, but…it does.  It hurts even more now 'cause I know for sure she felt the same way and she never would have told me if Mimi hadn't dragged her over here.  But it's too late and that's what bothers me, Jun.  Maybe if I told her all I wanted to tell back when I had a thousand chances, things would've been different.  I was happy when I woke up this morning, happy 'cause I'd be starting a new job and we'd be partners, but now, Jun…I feel so horrible!  So empty!"

Tai began to sob into one hand as he let go of Jun so he could pound the desk.  

"Tai," Jun mumbled.

"Why…why do I have to be such a coward?" he demanded himself, "I thought…I thought that damned crest of courage would change everything, everything cowardly about me! But I'm still a coward and I'll always will be!"

"You're not a coward, Tai!" Jun exclaimed, lifting his face up, "you're not!"  She scooted closer to him and pulled her head into her arms.  His face was buried into her collarbone as he sobbed.  She took in a deep, labored and emotional breath.  "Oh, Tai, you're no coward.  You can't be.  No way a coward could make it this far."  She stroked his hair, which used to be thick and big, but it was now cut.  Tai felt the warmth of her bosom and her understanding flowing into him.  He put an arm around her back and sniffed.  It felt good to be near her, near anyone.  It didn't matter that it wasn't Sora.  What mattered was he was getting affection, love and understanding from _someone._

"Now, I may not know anything about digimon, or digidestined, digivices or crests," she began, pressing her cheek into his hair, "I didn't bother to ask my brother about it.  I was too busy thinking about boys and music and other things, but I know, that you got that crest of courage for a reason.  It was being saved for someone courageous enough to come and get it. I know you're brave.  That's why Davis looks up to you so much and that's probably why he got that…that digiegg of courage thing.  I'm not a digidestined, Tai and I probably never will be.  The digital world is a mysterious place and I never cared to ask my brother about it.  Don't you dare call yourself a coward again, Tai Kamiya, because I wouldn't have become your partner if you were one!"

He sobbed again, but not just because of the pain he had felt when Sora came to see him.  He was happy, relieved and moved by Jun's words.

"If anyone's a coward, if anyone's stupid, it had to me to think that Matt and I would ever be together," Jun said, "there were tons of other girls crazy about him.  I wasted almost a year of my life crushing on him, but that's over now because, my good friend, _we_ are partners.  We don't have to worry about anyone else.  There is no one else, Tai. Just us.  We can build a wild future.  I know we can."  She pushed his head back to look into his chocolate brown eyes, "and we will.  She's gone, Tai.  But at least you _know.  _That's what matters, right?  It might have happened too late, but you know that Sora felt the same way about you."

He nodded, "you're right, Jun."  He said softly.

"It'll take some getting used to, some time," Jun said, "but you're not alone, Tai. I'm here with you.  We're partners and we've got to share each other's burdens and joys."

"Yeah.  Thanks."  He embraced her tightly and kissed her.  "You're the best, Jun."

****

"I didn't know he was partners with anyone," Mimi said as they drove back.

"I tried to tell you," Sora groaned.

"Jun Motimiya…didn't she used to have a crush on Matt?"

"Yeah, then she started to have a thing for Jim."

"Jim?  Joe's brother?"

"It didn't last long," Sora explained, "he started to like Momoe instead.  Yolei's sister and Jun's best friend."

"How did Jun take it?" Mimi asked.

"Well, she wasn't mad enough to break her friendship with Momoe.  They're roommates. I guess Jun made peace with it."

"And now…she's with Tai," Mimi sighed, "well, I guess it makes sense.  She's Davis' sister and you know how he idolizes him."

"If they get any closer it would change any chance he has for Kari, that's for sure."

"He never had a chance," Mimi muttered, "Kari and TK are tight like a rubber band.  You should've seen them when they came over to visit me while I was in New York.  You and Tai used to be like that."

"Hell we were!" Sora exclaimed.

"Okay, maybe not just like Kari and TK," Mimi rephrased, "they're not afraid to be honest with their feelings.  They've been close since Kari joined the group.  Okay, maybe it was too late to tell Tai how you feel, but you did it.  You should be relieved."

"But I don't.  I feel so guilty, Mimi.  Tai told me his feelings for me a while back. He was with Jun, they were trying to make Matt and me jealous.  You should've seen Tai, he was so hurt, like he was just then in the office.  If Jun didn't come in when she did, Tai would've broken down sobbing, I knew he would've."  Sora leaned back into the seat.

"You should feel happy for him."

"Happy?" Sora turned to her.

"Yeah, she cares for him."

"They're just partners."

"Maybe just now," Mimi said, "but they'll get closer, I'm sure of it.  I bet she's comforting him this very minute, treating him to a chocolate sundae to calm him down."  Mimi grinned, "ice cream always makes me feel better, you want some?"

"Sure, why not?" Sora smiled.

"I'm glad to be back," Mimi said, cruising down the road.

"I'm glad you are too."


	6. Nurse Mimi

**Mixed Feelings 6**

**Nurse Mimi**

Mimi learned Izzy's workplace and decided to go visit him and invite him to have lunch with her.  When she got there, he wasn't around.  

"I'm looking for Mr. Izumi," Mimi said to the front desk.  "Have you seen him?"

"Oh, Izzy?  Yeah, he left for the day about an hour ago," the lady explained, "poor guy, he fell asleep at his desk again.  I don't know how he does it."

"Good," Mimi said, "he needed some rest. Thanks."  Mimi left the building and went to her car.  As she drove back to her hotel, she had a feeling she should go and check on Izzy.  She turned back around and went to his apartment and walked up the stairs.  As she started to knock, she noticed that the door was partway open with his keys in the keyhole.

"He had to be very tired," Mimi whispered, pushing it open, "Izzy?"  Mimi stepped in, took the keys out and locked the door.  "Izzy?" She expected to see him passed out on the floor, or even his couch, but he wasn't there.  She found him in his bedroom, tucked underneath the covers with his face into his pillow.  "There you are."  

"Who's there?" Izzy questioned, lifting his face up.  

Mimi stepped closer, "Just me, Izzy.  Mimi."

"How'd you get in?"

"You left the door open," she said, "now I was tired when I came back from NY but I had enough sense to shut and lock my door."

"I left the door open?" he turned and sat up.  He was even in his business clothes and they were wrinkled. He moaned and touched his head.

"Oh, Izzy, you look horrible," she leaned forward and felt his forehead.  "Is Joe a doctor yet? We should have him take a look to you."

"I'm fine," Izzy muttered, "just need some rest."

"You probably haven't been eating well, have you?" she interrogated, "what was the last thing you had?"

"Coffee.  Lots of coffee."

She raised her eyebrow, "you've been living on nothing but coffee?"

"I'd eat an energy bar every now and then," he mumbled, leaning back down.  Mimi groaned and left the room.

"Where' you going?" he asked.

"To make you something to eat!" she cried, "honestly, Koushiro Izumi, you being a whiz of everything in the world, I thought you'd know enough to eat healthy! Geez!"

"I do eat right," he grunted, "I was the only one that'd try Mrs. Kamiya's recipies and I loved them…until they made me throw up…"

"You change out of those clothes and slip into your pajamas. Do you even own pajamas?"

"I do," he said, "but I was too tired too…"

"You'd sleep better if you were in pajamas," she told him, leaning against the wall, "Don't you work in that?"

"Okay, I'll change."

"Good, I'll make you some chicken soup," Mimi said, "do you have some?"

"You sure you know how to operate a stove?"

Mimi pursed her lips angrily and walked out of the room to search the kitchen for a can of chicken soup.  But she found hardly anything.  Izzy obviously didn't have enough time to go food shopping; he was even nearly out of coffee.  She sighed, "I guess I'll go buy him some then."

She picked up his keys that she had laid on the counter, left the apartment nad locked the door again.  "How come everything messes up when I'm not here?" she wondered out loud as she got into her car, "Sora and Tai never told each other their feelings they had for each other, Matt's quiting the music business, Tai's a politician and Izzy's a workaholic with nothing in his fridge!" she pulled out on her street, "Auugh!  It's so frustrating, my friends in these crises.  I hope nothing else happens when I leave."  She went to the super market and bought milk, a few cans of chicken soup, eggs, orange juice, bread and some other things that Izzy probably didn't own.

When she got back to the apartment, Izzy was sitting on the couch with a handkerchief in hand, watching TV.

"Why aren't you in bed?" she demanded, putting the groceries on the counter.

"Still couldn't sleep," he moaned.  "Ran out of sleep aids and….achoo! I think I'm catching something."

"To bed!" she exclaimed, pointing to his room, "I'll bring you some soup in a minute."

"I've tried," he said, "but I've got a pounding headache."

She groaned and pulled on his arm, lifted it around her head and helped him to bed.  She even tucked him in and pushed a piece of hair out of the way.  "Izzy, you've got to take more care of yourself."  She saw a picture of them together on his nightstand.  He had another photo of her on his desk at work.  "Maybe I should call Yolei."

He shook his head, "No, I don't want to ruin her holidays too."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You don't have to be here either, you know."

"I've come down here to see my friends," she insisted, "and I've decided to see you out of all them.  If you want to go to Sora's party, you've got to get yourself well.  Try to get some sleep and I'll be right back with some chicken soup, okay?"

"Okay."

She smiled and went to the kitchen to put the groceries away and cook the soup.  After it was cooked, she poured it into a bowl atop a plate.  She put crackers around the plate, added a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice with some asprin and a cold pill.  She had it on a tray that she too bought at the store and went to give it to Izzy.

"Room service," she said, stepping inside.  

Izzy, after having some sleep, opened his eyes and sat up. She put the tray over his lap and handed him the asprin and cold medacine, "here, take these.  They'll help you feel better."

He popped them into his mouth and washed it down with some orange juice. He observed the tray.  "I didn't know I had a breakfast tray."

"You don't," she said, "bought it at the grocery store with the food and medacine. I had a feeling you were out of that too."

Izzy raised an eyebrow, "why'd you buy this?"

"Because you probably haven't gone shopping in weeks," she replied.  "I'll be right back.  Now you make sure you finish that!  I slaved over a hot oven for you."  She grinned at stepped out of the room.

Izzy looked over the tray.  Instead of the crackers being in the soup, they were around the outside of the bowl.  It looked quite restaurant like.  He broke some crackers in the soup, grabbed his spoon and took a bite.  To his surprise, it was delcious.  He ate it all.

A moment later, Mimi returned from watchng TV in the next room.  She was impressed that it was finished.

"Wow."

"It hit the spot, thanks Mimi," Izzy said. "I didn't know you could cook."

"Hey, anyone can open up a can," she stated, "and I worked as a waitress in a restaurant. Some of the cooking can rub off."

"Well, it was delicious."

"Good.  Anything else?" she asked. "There's some left."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, sure.  With toast and milk please.  No juice."

She picked up his tray and returned with more soup, crackers, toast and just milk.  He gave her his best smile, though he was started to feel the effect of the cold pill making him drowsy and sat up.  She placed it over his lap and said his thanks.  As she was about to leave the room, he spoke up.

"Uh, Mimi?"

"Yeah Izzy," she turned around.

"I um," he looked down at his bowl, thinking of what to say.  "I uh, I'm glad that you're back."

"Missed me?"

Izzy nodded, "yeah.  And thanks for coming in and checking on me.  It's uh, very nice of you."

She smiled back, "why thank you Izzy.  Let me know when you're finished." She closed the door behind her and went to watch TV and make herself something to eat.  Izzy didn't let her know he was done, so she decided to go and check on him.  Five spoonfuls of soup and a chunk of toast were left but he had finished all of his milk. Izzy was too full and too tired to finish.  He'd fallen asleep.  

"Aww," Mimi sighed, tiptoeing to his bed. She lifted the tray from him and went to put it away. She came back to pull the covers up to his chin and tuck a piece of hair behind his ear.  Izzy was in need of a hair trim and shave but Mimi was still able to find herself to attractive to him.  For a small second, she forgot that she was together with Michael and Izzy with Yolei and Mimi leaned over and pecked his cheek before leaving him again.

 After doing some dishes and a little cleaning, Mimi wondered what else to do to help Izzy.  She bought him some groceries, fed him and gave him medicine and cleaned up.  Was there anything else?  She looked back at Izzy's bedroom.  He was sleeping soundly. Rest was what he needed, but she wanted to do something more to make him comfortable.  Maybe a nice backrub would make him feel much better.

"Stop it, Mimi!" she muttered herself, "Izzy's a man, he'll be okay.  You've got more friends to visit." As she went to the door, she stopped and looked at Izzy's keys she had placed on the counter. After a moment's consideration, moaning, she walked to the counter, picked up Izzy's keys and left.

In the morning, she'll come again.

****

Izzy woke up the next morning around 11:30.  As he was going to the bathroom, he saw movement in the kitchen.  

"What the?"  He came closer and found Mimi cooking over the oven.  "Mimi? Where you here all night?"

"Good morning! Sleep well?"

"I did, thank you." Izzy said.  "But--"

"No, I didn't stay here after you fell asleep," she said, breaking eggs into a pan, "I just went home so you could rest.  I let myself in with this morning so you could have breakfast."

"You didn't have to do that," Izzy said.

"It's okay, Izzy," she told him.  "Now, how do you like your eggs?"  
"Over easy."

"Okay," she put a lid over the pan, "they cook better this way, over easy, with a lid over it.  You want breakfast in bed?  I can--"

"I've been in bed long enough," Izzy sighed.  "I think a shower will make me feel better."

"Make it a quick one," she insisted, "you don't want a cold breakfast, now do you?"

Izzy went to the bathroom while Mimi continued to cook him a breakfast of eggs, toast, sausage and orange juice.  For herself, she made scrambled eggs.  After an eight-minute shower, Izzy came out by the time the table was already set wearing his bathrobe.

"Wow, it smells great," Izzy sat down by his plate, "I could smell them in the shower."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Mimi said, moving to the fridge.

"Forgot what?"

Mimi placed down ketchup and a bag of jellybeans, "I remember you said you like your eggs with ketchup and jelly beans."

Izzy gasped, "You, you remember that?"

"Of course I did!" she exclaimed, sitting in her chair.  "I don't know anyone else that eats their eggs with kechup and jelly beans.  Hmmph, no wonder you're so ill."

"It's no crazier than eating eggs with maple syrup," he said biting into toast.

"Oh no?" she demanded, pouring a glob of maple syurp on her plate and dipped her eggs into them.  "Don't knock it until you've tried it!" 

"Mimi…"

"Ohh, no," Mimi said, holding a forkful of scrambled eggs marinated with maple syrupt, "try it!  You'll try my eggs and I'll have some of yours."

"Well, since you've said it that way…" he opened his mouth and accepted the eggs. To his surpise, it was quite good.  The syrup made the eggs sweet.  "Hey, not bad.  Now," he squirted ketchup on his eggs and sprinkled jellybeans over it.  "It's your turn to try mine."

"I accept your challenge."  She opened her mouth and he put the forkful of jellybeans, ketchup covered egg inside.  The ketchup made the eggs tangy and the jellybeans were tart, sweet.  It was a whole new egg-eating experience.  "Eggs with ketchup and jellybeans.  Who knew?"

"Glad you like them, Mimi," Izzy said, taking a bite of his own eggs, "wow, Mimi. These are great eggs."

"But they're just how you like them. Over easy with ketchup and jellybeans."

"Yeah, but they're--they're fantastic," Izzy said, "almost as good as my mom's.  Do you cook sometimes at that restaurant you work at too?"

"Just sundaes and things," she replied, "but I do cook at home.  Alexis and I take turns."

"Alexis?"

"My roommate."

"Oh."

They finished eating in silence.  It was the best breakfast either of them ever had, and it wasn't just the food.  It was the company.

After breakfast, Mimi picked up the plates.  "I'll do the dishes for you."

"No, no--," he said, taking her hand, "You cooked, I'll do the dishes."

"Izzy, you're tired and sick," she said.

"Mimi, really, I can do the dishes," he told her.  "I'm feeling better anyway."

"Why don't you go and get dressed?"

"Hey, this is my place.  I can do my own dishes."

"Fine," she said, "I'll wash _my_ dishes, and you can do _yours_."

Izzy chuckled. "Deal."

They washed their own dishes, rinsed and dried them.  Izzy rubbed his neck as he put his last dish in the drainer.

"Your neck hurt?" she asked.

"Just a bit."

"Here, sit down."  She pulled him to the couch, made him sit down in front of her and she sat on the couch as she started to rub his neck.  "Let me see if I can get these knots out for you."

Izzy would've protested, but he didn't.  It felt good.  Her fingers went in little circles on top of his skin.  Yolei used to do that.  He missed her and hated that he couldn't' be with her around the holidays.  He hoped she was having fun in Kyoto without him.

Mimi patted his shoulders when she was done.

"There now, better?" Mimi asked.

"Much, thank you."  He got up, "I'll go and get dressed.  Then we could--"

"Oh, sorry, Izzy," Mimi said, "but I promised Sora we'd go shopping together."

"Oh."  He frowned and quickly smiled, "have fun then."

"You, mister, take care of yourself."  She grabbed her purse, waved goodbye and then she was gone.  

Izzy let out a sigh as he got up to get dressed.  The phone rang as he pulled on his shirt.

"Hello?"

"Izzy, hi."  It was Yolei's voice.

"Hey, Yolei."  Izzy cleared his throat. "It's nice to hear from you.  I hope you're not mad that I can't come over."

"I understand, Izzy," Yolei sighed, "you're a busy man.  If you can't come to Kyoto, maybe I can come over there when you're available."

"Sounds great."

"You okay? You sound…"

"Yeah, I've got a bit of a cold," he sniffed.  "Nothing serious."

"Well, you keep drinking plenty of liquids."

Izzy walked his refrigerator.  Mimi had bought apple juice, grape juice, orange juice and other drinks for him.  

"Don't worry," he said with a grin, "I'm covered."

**TBC**

  
  



	7. Party On

**Mixed Feelings 7**

**Party On**

Cody saw Yuriko leave the store and decided to go say hi to her. He had Upamon with him. She seemed to be very nervous, glancing around her every now and then.  Not noticing Cody, she gasped when he touched her shoulder.

"Hi Yu--"

"Go away!" she exclaimed, zipping around.

Cody stepped back, "Hey, it's just me." 

Upamon flew from his head.

Her face turned in a frown, "Oh, Cody.  I'm sorry!" She shook her head. "You startled me."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."  She lied.

"You don't look okay."

"What's wrong?" Upamon asked.

She rubbed her hands, "I'm in trouble."

"What kinda trouble?"  Cody questioned in concern.

Yuriko sighed and after a moment finally told him the truth.

"Cody, I'm being followed," she answered in a hushed whisper, looking around.

Cody exchanged glanced with his digimon. "Want us to check it out? Do you have any idea who it is?"

She shook her head.  "No.  Someone's always following me. I think he knows where I live."

"We'd better go to the police about this."

"No!" she exclaimed. "It's too risky."

"My dad was a policeman." Cody said, "it was his job to protect people. I might not be a lawyer yet, but I know that being stalked is a crime. Why didn't you tell me before?"

She frowned and shrugged.  "I hoped the person would go away soon.  Now I'm afraid to leave my house, especially at night."

"We'll find out who's following you," Cody said, "and I'm going to make sure you're safe.  My friends TK and Kari are having a Christmas party on Christmas Eve.   Would you like to come?  You'll be safer with us."

She nodded, "if we don't find out who's following me, you'd think he'd go away and leave town?"

"Probably. Now let's go to the police station."  Cody grabbed her hand. "I'm glad you told me about this."

"Thanks for helping me, Cody," Yuriko said.

Cody blushed slightly, "hey, I just don't like crime.  My dad was killed because of it."

They went to the police station and Cody was with here while she told the police about her stalker, when she started being stalked and how.  She said she never saw his face because he was wearing a ski mask but he seemed to be everywhere she went.  Yuriko said that she often got strange phone calls, someone breathing heavily and saying, 'You can't hide from me,' before hanging up.

"Do you have any idea who could be stalking you?" the sheriff asked.

Yuriko shook her head.  Cody wasn't sure if it was a digimon or a human, but whatever it was, he was going to bring it to justice.

After telling the police officers about her stalker, they advised her to take extra caution when she was alone and bring someone with her at night.  Now that school was out for winter break, she wouldn't have to worry about being followed after her night classes.  But if they don't catch him soon, he'll follow her again when school starts.  Cody walked her home.

"I think you should learn kendo," he said.

"Kendo?"

"Yeah.  If you see this creep again," Cody said, "you'll have to defend yourself somehow."

She giggled, "Oh, right, walk around with a stick.  That would keep him away."

"How close has he ever gotten to you?" Cody questioned.

"Didn't you hear me tell the police?  They asked me the same questioned."

"No. I was looking to see if they had any stalkers on file."

"Did you find any?"

Cody shook his head.

She sighed, "He keeps his distance, acting like he doesn't want me to know he's following me but I know he's there.  Every time I look behind me, he dashes behind a tree or something.  He doesn't say a word but I kind of have the feeling he knows me or he wouldn't be following me around."

"What do you think he wants?" Cody asked.

"I've wondered that many times," Nuriko replied, "but I guess it's clear what he's after.  He's just waiting for the right moment to get me alone and…"

"I hope that's not what he's after," Cody said.  "I'm pretty sure that's not it."

"Oh?"

"Well, if it was," Cody said, "he would've done it already."

"You're right, he would've."  Nuriko sighed.  "But it's creepy.  He's out there somewhere.  He doesn't say my name but I know he knows it.  He's just watching me.  He could be watching me right now."

Cody stopped and looked around.  "You sure?"

"He's fast." Nuriko said.  "He comes out of no where."

"Just remember what the cops said," Cody said.  "Just be careful.  If you see him again, just run.  Run to me, the cops, anywhere.  Don't try to confront him; you don't know who he is."

"Okay."

When she got home, she gave Cody a hug.  "Thanks, Cody."

Cody blushed and patted her back. "Anytime, Nuriko…anytime."

She smiled and stepped back.  "I just hope he leaves and I never see him again."

"Me too," Cody said.  "Be careful and if you see him, call me and I'll be right over."

"I will," she kissed him on the cheek abruptly and they both blushed.  "I-I'll, see ya."  She went inside and shut the door.  Cody walked home and he himself felt like he was being followed.

****

The day came for the two Christmas Parties.  The older digidestined met at Matt's place for the party.  Sora was very nervous. She kept checking the table to see if there were enough refreshments and that the decorations weren't about to fall down.

"Relax, Sora," Matt said, watching her walk to the punch bowl to add more ice for the seventh time. "You'll water the punch down."

"Oh…" Sora mumbled.  

"I think there's enough party food," Matt said, "Besides, I'm sure everyone will bring something."

"You sure?"

Matt nodded. "It's just a party. So let's have some fun.  We know our guests.  It's not like you're in an important business meeting or anything."

Sora sat down.  "I know.  I just want everything to be, well, perfect. I want nothing to go wrong."

"It's a Christmas Party, Sora.  What could go wrong?"

Before Sora could answer, the doorbell rang.  Their first guests arrived.  Sora got up to answer it.  'I hope it's not Tai and Jun…don't let it be Tai and Jun!' she thought as she opened the door.  "Hello!"

It was Mimi and Izzy.  Mimi had a fruitcake and Izzy carried presents.  He was still a little under the weather but he came anyway.

"Oh, Izzy, you look horrible."  Sora whispered.

Izzy groaned, "I'm okay."

"Better than the last few days anyway," Mimi said.  "Poor guy's became a workaholic! How does he do it?"

"Let me take those, Izzy," Matt insisted.  As he took the packages, Izzy sneezed on him.  
"T-tha-achoo!" Izzy sneezed. "Oh, sorry."

"No problem," Matt grumbled as he walked away with the packages and took a handkerchief to wipe himself off as Izzy blew his nose into his own.

"Let me get you some cider, Izzy," Sora said as she put the fruitcake on the table.  

"Thanks, Sora," Izzy mumbled, sitting down wearily.  Mimi sat next to Izzy, quite cozily. 

"Haven't you been getting enough liquids?" she asked.

"Yes, _Motherrr,_" Izzy muttered.

"Maybe you should take another week off from work," she advised.

"I can't afford to miss any work," he said.

"You probably went into work when you never had to," Mimi said.

"He has." Sora said, giving Izzy his cider.  "I always see a light on at his business and I know for sure it was Izzy's office when I go to class."

"Work won't kill me," Izzy said he popped two cold pills in his mouth and washed them down with the cider, which he choked on.  

"You okay?" Mimi asked.

"Yes."

Mimi frowned, "I think I should've stayed home with you."

"I'm better now, really."

"Well, when Joe gets here he can take a look at you." 

"Mimi…"

Sora and Matt exchanged glances and grinned.  Izzy and Mimi were acting as if they were a married couple.

"Now Izzy, you've got to take care of your health," Mimi insisted, "If don't have your health, you have nothing."

Izzy took another swallow of his cider and groaned.

****

Kari and TK were also throwing a party that same day.  Kari, however, was more relaxed and didn't fuss over the decorations and food.  She had everything planned out and ready to go.

"Okay, we've got decorations, games, food, music, presents," Kari said, pointing at each of the items and chuckled. "I think we're ready to go!"

TK put his arms around her.  "It'll be the best Christmas party."  

She turned around and put a party hat on his head.  "You bet.  Nothing will go wrong."

"So how do we look?" Patamon asked, walking out with Gatomon wearing party hats.  Gatomon was wearing garland as a shawl.  

"Let the party begin!" Gatomon exclaimed.  

TK and Kari laughed.  Kari happened to glance up and notice they were under the mistletoe.

"Hey, look, TK." She said, nodding up. 

"Oh…"  
Kari giggled as TK leaned down to kiss her.  His lips were just inches a way when the door opened, someone ran up and yelled.

"Not so fast, TL!"

TK groaned and pulled away from Kari.  "It's TK, you moron!" TK grumbled. "And don't you know how to knock? Or ring the doorbell?"

"Hmph." Davis rolled his eyes and smiled at Kari, "Hi Kari, this is for you!" He handed Kari a present that was poorly wrapped.

"Oh, why, thank you, Davis."  She took the present and put it down with the others.  "You're free to any of the refreshments."

"Thanks, Kari. Don't mind if I do!" Davis said and Kari went to put on some music.  Davis started to make a plate of finger food under a watchful eye from TK.  

The doorbell rang.  "I'll get it." TK said.

Davis bit in a carrot and glared at TK as he went to the doorbell.  He saw the mistletoe and a thought came to mind.  'Hmm,' he thought, 'I forgot to kiss Kari under the mistletoe once, but I'm not going to forget this time!' while Kari was looking the box of Christmas records and tapes, trying to make a decision of what music to play first and TK was getting the door, Davis dashed to the mistletoe, grabbed it and stuffed in his coat pocket before anyone noticed.  He laughed quietly to himself as he ate more finger food.

Noriko and Cody were the next guests.  Cody took of Noriko's coat and handed it to TK to put away.

"Hi guys!" Davis said with a mouth full of celery, trying not to look suspicious.

"Can I have your coat, Davis?" TK questioned as he put Cody's and Noriko's coats in the closet.

"No you can't have my--" Davis began with a shout, "I mean, my coat? Oh, sure! Sure!" Davis took off his coat, "thanks man, I'm roasting!" 

TK raised an eyebrow.

"I"ll just help my self," Davis put his coat on the hanger very carefully, making sure TK didn't see the mistletoe sticking out of the pocket.  He couldn't contain himself.  It would be only a matter of time until he'll be locking lips with Kari.

****

When Joe and Gwen came to the party, Mimi asked Joe to give Izzy a look.  Joe never went anywhere without his hospital bag.  He was always prepared.

"I feel fine!" Izzy coughed as Joe was looking in his ears.  "It's just a cold."

"How long have you had this cold, Izzy?" Joe asked, taking out a thermometer.

"A couple weeks," Izzy replied.  He saw the thermometer, "please tell me that's an oral thermometer.  I've been babied enough."

"Oh, Izzy, stop it!" Mimi muttered as she stood over him with crossed arms. "I didn't come all the way here to see my friends sick.  Geez, why does everything go crazy when I'm away?  You're sick and afflicted, Matt's becoming an austronaught, Tai's parters with Jun Motimia. It doesn't make sense. Am I the only _sane_ person in this group?"

"Well, it's nice to see you back, Mimi," Joe said as he put the themometer in Izzy's mouth.  Izzy looked around the room with an angry look in his eyes.  If only he had his laptop…

"You think Izzy's going to be well enough to play a snowball fight?" Matt asked with a big grin.  "Tai will be here in minute."

Izzy groaned and blinked his red, bloodshot eyes. Joe took the thermometer out of his mouhth and looked at it.  "Hmm, 99.9."

"That's good, right?" Izzy asked with a sneeze.

"Well, it's just a few degrees over normal temperature. Open your mouth again, Izzy." Joe took out a tongue compressor as Izzy opened his mouth. "Wider."

"I can't!" Izzy coughed.

Joe mashed down Izzy's tongue, forcing Izzy's mouth wider.  He took out a long cotton swab-like thing.

"Just hold still, Izzy."

"Whar aw ya gunna gwooo wiff what?" Izzy asked with his mouth only slightly bigger than his eyes.

"It's called a throat culture," Joe said.

"A wha whutur?"

"It doesn't hurt," Gwen advised. 

Joe placed the thing inside Izzy's mouth and touched his tonsils with it.  Izzy almost gagged.

"Uh-huh," Joe said.  "I think you might have strep throat, Izzy."

"Strep throat?" Mimi gasped, "isn't that serious?"

"It can be if it goes untreated," Joe said.  "Don't worry, I'll write you a prescription for some antibiotics."

"Thanks, Joe!" Mimi exclaimed.

"No prob.  Now you get some rest and maybe a job where you don't have to work too much."

Izzy moaned like a little kid, "but….oh…"  he gave up and his head fell into Mimi's lap.  Mimi put a few hairs away from his face.

"I'm sure he'll get over it eventually," Mimi said, patting Izzy's back.

"Are you two an item now?" Sora asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Mimi questioned, appalled. She laughed, "no, oh no. I'm seeing Michael back in NY. You remember him, right?"

"Michael, that's right," Sora nodded.  "Why didn't he come with you?"

"He's seeing his parents," she replied.  "And didn't you know Izzy is seeing Yolei?"

Izzy's cheeks would be red with embarrassment, but he was already asleep in Mimi's lap.  He wouldn't do that if he was healthy, but he was tired, sick and too drugged to know what he just did.  The doorbell rang but Izzy slept through the noise.  Mimi looked down at him.

"I know Izzy could sleep like that," she said.  "And he had trouble sleeping too."

Matt opened the door and saw Tai with Jun.  

"Hey Tai," Matt said.

Tai nodded, "hi."  

He and Jun walked inside.  Jun tried not to look at Matt as she began taking off her coat.  Tai finished taking it off for her.

"Thanks," she said.

Matt put the coats away and Jun sat in a wooden chair.  She saw Mimi with Izzy.

"Oh, hello.  Mimi right?" she asked.

Mimi nodded, "Hi Jun."

"Cider, Jun?" Sora asked.

"Sure, thank you," Jun replied, also trying to be polite.

"Whoa," Tai said as he saw Izzy. "What's the matter with Izzy?"

"It started out as a little cold," Mimi explained, "but when Joe came he found that it was turning into strep."

"Lucky for him Joe always keeps his medical bag with him," Tai said.

"Hey, someone has to be prepared around here," Joe said.

"Maybe some beef jerky shakes will make the guy feel better," Tai joked as he took the seat next to Jun.

"I heard that," Izzy muttered, sitting up and rubbing his forehead.  "That's not funny."

"Sorry."

Jun sipped her cider.  Sora gave Tai a cup, avoiding his eyes.

Now that everyone was at the party, it was hard to find words.  Izzy was still too tired to communicate; there were still issues between Sora, Tai, Matt and Jun.  Gwen and Joe didn't really know what to say.

"How about some dinner?" Sora asked finally.

"Great, I'm starved!" Izzy exclaimed.  "I'd like three peicies of white turkey, mashed potatos, yams and--"

"Izzy, your throat's nearly closed up," Mimi said.  

"What?"

"Yeah," Joe said, "you won't be able to eat solid foods for quiet a while."

"How am I supposed to get better if I don't eat?" Izzy demanded, his voice very hoarse.

"We're not going to starve you, Izzy," Joe assured as he stood up at the buffet table, "there's something you should be able to eat here.  Um….well, You can drin some cider and eat some…"

"I've got some Jello," Sora said.

"Yeah, Jell-O!" Joe exclaimed.

"Jell-O? That's my Christmas dinner, cider and jell-O?" Izzy demanded.

"You might be able to eat some mashed potatos and gravy," Mimi shrugged.  "Here, I can put the turkey in a soup.  I learned how at the resturant I work at in NY."

"Soup?" Izzy questioned, "that's all I've had the last five days! I'm tired of soup!"

"Well, mister," Mimi muttered, putting on an apron, "if you just take care of yourself, you wouldn't have to worry about getting sick!"

"OH, but, Mimi!" Izzy pleaded as he followed her in the kitchen.

Jun leaned over to Tai, "Is it just me, or do they act like they're married?"

"I was just about to say the same thing," Tai said.

***

Yolei and Ken were the last two come to TK and Kari's party. With all the couples, Davis felt like a 3rd wheel but since there were 3 couples it was more like 9th wheel.  

"Hey, Yolei," Davis said, "I thought you were dating Izzy."

"I am," Yolei said, "but Izzy couldn't come.  He's too busy and he's also feeling sick."

"Oh, poor Izzy," Kari said.  "I remember he got sick after my mother's recepies.  'Course, they'd make anyone sick."

After a Christmas dinner, Davis got down to business.  He went to the closet and quickly grabbed the mistletoe.  He hid it in Kari's bedroom closet and hung it up.  On the outside of the closet, he put a note.

_There's a special gift in here for you._

  He went back, whistling like he did nothing wrong and waited for Kari to come in the closet.  He saw Ken talking to TK and Cody about Noriko's stalker.  Studing to be a detective, Ken was into the conversation.

"Do you see him at the same place every time?" Ken questioned.

"What difference would that make?" Cody asked.

"If you see him at the same place very time," Ken began, "then he probably isn't dangerous and isn't following you too often"

"I've seen him at other places," Noriko said, "but I often see him in the same place every time."

"Where?"

"It was back when we were kids," Noriko excplained. "You two followed me into the park and that's when we saw Mr. Owikawa."

"Hmmm," Cody and Ken said, holding their chins.

"That's weird," TK said.  "Could he be one of the other kids that had the dark spores?" 

"I don't know," Noriko said, "if it was, he wouldn't try to hide from me.  He wears a ski mask."

"I bet it's a digimon," Cody said.

"A digimon?"

"In a human disguise," Cody explained.

"I had a dream," Noriko said, "I keep having this reacuring dream.  Wherever I turn, he's there."

"Does he hurt you?"

Noriko shook her head.  "That's the weird thing.  He doesn't do anything at first.  He just stares at me for a while.  Then he says, 'it's coming.'"

"What's coming?"

"He doesn't say.  He just says, 'it's coming.  It's coming and no one can stop it.' And then he leaves."

Davis looked around for Yolei or Kari but they weren't with TK.  'Finally,' Davis thought, 'Kari's not with him!' He gasped when he saw Kari go down the hall by her room.  He hid around the corner, and waited.  Davis walked into the room and saw that the closet just closed.  A grin came on his face as he went to the door and walked inside.

"Hey," he said, trying to sound suave.

The person inside grabbed his shirt, pulled him further inside and kissed him fully on the mouth.  Davis' eyes nearly popped out of his sockets.  

'I didn't know she had it in her!' he thought.

Davis kissed back, his hands rubbing up and down the girl's body.  He felt her leg wrap around him.  When things started to get hot and heavy, the door opened.  He looked out to see Kari with a camera.

"Hi, Davis!" she took a picture of him.

"Kari," Davis said, "What are you doing out there?"  He walked out of the closet, "wait, if you're out here, then?" he back in the closet and saw Yolei.  "Aaah! Yolei! Why? Oh! I thought you were Kari!"

"And I thought you were Ken!" she exclaimed.  "Oh, that's disgusting! I can't believe I…"

"But you're dating Izzy!"

"Well, things are complicated between us now," Yolei said.  

Davis went out the room, looking like he was sick.  Yolei turned to Kari.

"You _owe_ me," Yolei said with a serious look on her face.  "If Izzy finds about this…"

"Don't worry," Kari said, waving her camera, "he's not going to know.  I know when I saw that not eon my door it was from Davis and not TK.  TK has better handwriting."

"We do tricks at Halloween," Yolei said, "not Christmas."

"I know," Kari giggled, "but anytime's a good time to teach Davis a lesson!"

**TBC**


	8. Interruptions

**Mixed Feelings 8**

**Interruptions**

Ken and the others heard Davis muttering as he left the room.  Then Yolei and Kari walked out, trying not to laugh.

"What happened?" Ken asked.

"They tricked me!" Davis retorted.  "I thought Kari was in the closet and it was Yolei…"

"Sorry, Davis, we were just trying to teach you a lesson."  Yolei said.

"Well, I've learned it," Davis muttered.  "Y'know, I think I'll go now."

"Oh, Davis, you don't have to go," Kari said.  

Davis shrugged, "I'd better go and call my parents.  It's a time for family you know." He checked his watch, "Oh my gosh…I'd better go check on DemiVeemon!  I got a package of Christmas cookies from my aunt and he's probably ate the whole box!"  Davis grabbed his coat, "Merry Christmas, everybody!" He shouted as he ran out of the door.

TK's phone rang and he went to go answer it. "Hello?  Hi Grandma…Merry Christmas…what? Grampa had an accident?  But it's Christmas!  Okay, I'll let Matt know.  Don't worry Grandma, we'll take the next flight to Paris."

He hung up. "My Grandfather's been in accident.  I have to go to Paris."

Kari gasped, "TK, I'm so sorry!" 

"Is it serious?" Ken asked.  "Maybe we should go with you."

"I don't think so." TK said.  "My grandfather's been riding motorcycles all his life.  He's a tough guy."

"I guess the party's over," Cody said.  

"Yeah, thanks for coming everyone.  Merry Christmas."

After some hugs and handshakes and a kiss from Kari, everyone left and TK went to pack for the trip.  He didn't know how long he'd have to stay in France.

***

Grumbling, Izzy stirred his soup and watched it fall from his spoon as everyone else had a hearty turkey meal. How could he have gotten strep throat?  Maybe someone from his workplace had it and he got it. When he tried reaching for a piece of turkey, Mimi slapped his hand.  He ate his turkey soup slowly and was still playing with it when everyone else was done with his or her meals.  

"Too bad Tentomon isn't here," he mumbled to himself, "then I could give this to him."

While Jun was sipping on some apple cider and looking at decorations and pictures, Matt approached her.  "Hi, Jun. Thanks for coming.  You enjoying yourself?"

Jun smiled, "Yeah." She let out a sigh.  Why was Matt trying to be nice to her now when he broke her heart back when they were teens?  Did she expect to forgive him?  

"Listen, I thought about what you said and I'm sorry," Matt said.  "I didn't mean to hurt you or give you the wrong idea.  I thought you wree just another fan."

"Oh, just another fan, right?" she muttered.  "If you didn't really like me, the way you like Sora, why didn't you just say so?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe you were just too nice…your crest of friendship would be in vain, is that right?" she demanded. "I don't need to be a Digidestined myself to know."

"I wanted to be friends."

"Sure you did."

"Really."

She laughed, "Had a funny way of showing it that day when you went with your friends.  You know what I had to do get there?  Just so I could see you?  I know now that it was just a big waste of my time.  You didn't want me there at all.  Gee, you're a great friend, Matt.  I think I know why you didn't be straight with me in the first place.  If things didn't work out with you and Sora, there'd always be Jun, right? Ha-ha." She mimicked him, "I think I'll go to Jun, she's always liked me."

"It wasn't like that," Matt said.

"Hell it wasn't," she hissed.

"I'm really sorry," he began, reaching for her shoulder and she slapped his hand away.  

"Don't touch me," Jun snarled.  

"Can't we…just move on?"

"You hurt me bad," Jun said.  "A thousand apologies won't change that. Evne if you were to do it in a song, it won't change a damn thing.  Maybe in a few years it won't hurt as much and I know it'll be just a teenage crush kinda thing and who knows, I might just forgive you.  But for now, I wish--"

"Is there a problem here?" Tai asked.

Jun let out a sigh.  Tai was a lifesaver in the same way she was for him.  

"No," Matt said.

"Then why is Jun's hand shaking?" Tai demanded.

Jun looked at her hand holding her cup of cider. It was shaking and the apple cider was splashing out of the cup onto her hand, scalding it since it was still pretty hot.  She was so upset she was shaking and she didn't even know.

Tai went over to Jun.  "You okay?"

She nodded.

"Listen, Matt, I think you've hurt her enough."

"I was just apologizing," Matt said in his defense.  "I never mean to hurt people, you know that Tai."

"Oh, right," Tai sneered.

"Would you two stop?" Sora demanded.  "Please, it's Christmas!"

"For once, I agree with Sora," Jun said.  "I'd like to forget all the bad stuff for one night."

But Tai and Matt were not finished.  Tai grabbed Matt by the collar.  

"You think you're better than everyone else!" Tai shouted.

"That's not true and you know it!" Matt exclaimed.

"Stop it!" Jun put her drink down and pulled on Tai's shoulder. "Tai, please!"

Mimi heard the commotion and went to break Tai and Matt up.  She move in between them, slapped them both hard in the face to bring them in their senses and pushed them back.  Gwen and Joe stood up in surprise.

"That's enough!  Now quit it!" she snarled.  "It's Christmas and your stupid bickering has gotten old!  It was old when we were kids in the Digiworld.  We are a team, have you forgotten that? You have, haven't you?  Well I haven't! Even all the way in New York, I haven't!  We are still a team.  We've pulled through many things.  Remember all the evil digimon we've fought together?  We still got through as a team and now you're willing to throw that away over something like this?  It's nuts!  The only thing that can take us a part is each other…and the only thing that can keep us together, is each other.  How you want it, is up to you.  Why is it that everything goes down when I'm away?"

"What are you talking about, Mimi?" Sora asked.

"What am I talking about?" Mimi retorted.  "What do you mean, what am I talking about?! An evil digimon was on the net while I was in Hawaii and our 'Courageous Leader' over here didn't' think to call my Dad's cell phone!  I would've helped!  When I was in NY there was that problem with the digimon emperor and Maloymotismon and all that…now, I've come back for the holidays and everything's so different!  Matt is becoming an astronaut, Tai's politician and Izzy's sick as a dog!  Am I the only sane one left in the group here?"

"I'm still sane as I always was," Joe muttered.

"Good, I'm glad I'm not the only one," Mimi put her hands on her hips.  She saw Izzy again attempting to get some pumpkin pie.  "Izzy, no!"

"Rats," Izzy slumped back in his seat.  "I hate being sick!"  He resumed to his soup, which was now cold.  He gummed on some jell-O, wishing to get well very soon.

The phone rang.  Sora answered it.

"Hi TK, yes, he's here."  She held it to Matt. "It's TK."

Matt went to get it, "Hey, li'l bro, how's your party going?" he asked and added mentally, 'hope it's better than mine.'  

"Matt, have you heard from Grandma?"

"Did she fall asleep on you again?" he joked.

"Not that Grandma from the country!" TK shouted then let out a groan, "I meant our Grandma that lives in France."

"No."

"Grampa's been in a motorcycle accident," TK informed, "We've got to leave for Paris."

"Oh no," Matt groaned.

"I'll meet you at the airport. I've booked us a flight for eleven o'clock."

"So soon?"

"Yeah, but Christmas is a time of family. And you know Gramdpa's been wanting us to visit him lately."

"Okay, I'll get ready.  Bye."

"What did TK say?" Sora asked.

"My grandfather's been in an accident," he replied, still looking at the phone.  "I have to leave for Paris right away."

****

Cody took Noriko to the spot she talked about at the party.  She shivered.  "Cody, what are we doing here?"

"You said you see this guy all the time here, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Maybe we'll see him and find out what he wants."

"He won't come if you're here."

"I know," Cody sighed. "But I was prepared for this." He reached in the back of the car and pulled out a small box.  "My dad showed me how a wire works."

"Cody…" she began.  "You sure?  Maybe we should…"

"This is our only chance to find this guy."  He insisted.  He put the earpiece on her ear and hid the wire in her coat.  "I won't be far.  I'll just be down the block in the car.  Just let me know when you see anything, okay?"

She nodded, "I'm scared."

"I won't let anything happen to you," he said.  "Trust me."

She swallowed and got out the car.  He drove away as she walked up the sidewalk and looked around.  The street was quiet.  No one was there.  'Come on, where are you?' she thought.  'I know you're here.'

"See anything yet?" buzzed Cody's voice.

"Nothing." She answered, pressing the button on the earpiece.  But right after that, there was something.  A fog began to thicken.  It wasn't regular fog. It was purple.  Noriko shivered and felt a pain in the back of her neck.  She didn't know if it was just the memory of the dark spore or if a piece of it was still in her neck.

"Hello?" she said, turning around. "Someone there? It's you, isn't it?"

She wondered if she was just losing it.  He wasn't there.  Not even carolers. The street was empty.  

Then he stepped through the fog.  There he was, dressed in black and a ski mask over his face.  He wasn't hiding behind things like he used to.  It was almost like he was waiting for her.

"Why do you keep following me?" she asked.

"To give you a warning," he replied.

"Just who are you?" she demanded.  "Are you a digimon…in disguise? Are you using someone's body like Malomyotismon did to poor Mr. Owikawa?"

"No."

"Oh, so you're just a sick pervert then, huh?" She remembered Cody was waiting for her.  She pressed the button, "Cody, he's here." She whispered.

"I'm coming," Cody said.

"Wrong again."  Her stalker said. He pulled off his mask. She gasped. She knew who it was.  

"Hey, I know you.  You were one of the kids Mr. Owikawa kidnapped."

He nodded, "it's spreading, Noriko."

"What is?"

"The spore."

She reached her hand to her neck, "but they were taken away.  Right after Mr. Owikawa died."

"But the influence is still there," he said.  "Ken still has it but he was able to fight it."

"I don't understand."

"It's coming, Noriko," the young man said, almost mad, "It's coming and no one can stop it!"

"You're not making any sense," Noriko told him.  It was just like he said in her dream.  "What's coming?"

"What's happening, Noriko?" Cody asked.

"It's just like what happened in my dream," she said.  "Cody…get over here!"

"You're wired, aren't you?" her stalker asked.

"No."

"You thought I was a serieral killer or something," he said.

"What did you expect me to think?" she demanded.  "You were following me all the time.  If there was danger, why didn't you just call me and tell me so instead of playing games with my head?"  She backed up.

"Are you scared of me, Noriko?"

Noriko's instincts told her to get the hell out of there.  She turned and started to run away.  "CODY!" she screamed.  

He followed after her. She could hear him.  If the guy really were one of her friends, he wouldn't try to freak her out like this.  She would've found out there was a problem from the other dark spore kids long ago.

"You can't run from it. You can't hide.  You can't stop either!  It's coming Noriko!  No one can hide from it!"

Before he could grab her, Cody tackled him to the ground.  Noriko gasped and turned around.

"Cody," she cried. "He's crazy! You've got to stop him."

"Get in the car, Noriko," he told her, pinning the young man down with his kendo stick to his neck.

"Cody, what are you doing?"

"Just get in the car!" he insisted, exasperated.  He didn't have time to explain.  Noriko got in the car.

"You didn't have to bring your boyfriend, Noriko," her stalker said, wheezing.  "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why have you been following Noriko?" Cody demanded, pressing his kendo stick to his neck.  "What is it that you're after?"

"If you let up a bit so I can breath," he gasped, "I'll tell you."

Cody sighed and pulled his kendo stick up of his neck but pushed it on his chest to keep him pinned to the ground.

"You're a digidestined, aren't you?" he asked.  

"Yes."

"Where's your digimon?" he asked.  "You'll need him."

"Huh?"

"You'll have to fight again.  Have you been to the Digiworld lately?"

"You're not making any sense!" Cody shouted.  He grew tired of him.  

"I'm not going to hurt anyone."

"Then why have you been following Noriko? You're insane!"

"We all get a little insane sometimes," he said with mad smile on his mouth.  "It's not me you should be fighting.   "It's them."

"Who?"

"It's coming."

"What's coming?"

"The end of the Digiworld.  The end of both worlds."

"No way. We took care of that years ago!"

"I know.  I was there," he said.  "I was one of the kids with the dark spores.  It's got me…and soon it'll get Noriko, Ken and the others."

"I don't get it."

"Something's happening to the Digiworld.  It's gonna happen all over again.  There's a new menace and it's after the kids of the dark spores then after that it'll be the digidestined."

"Why?"

"They need hosts.  We destroyed Malomyostismon but his data, _all _that evil data remains in the Digiworld."

"We'll fight him again if we have to."

"It's not him, dude. He's gone.  You won't be fighting Myotismon, you'll be fighting a bunch like him.  Mr. Owika's date preserved the Digiworld but Malomyotismon's data is festering the Digiworld and turning some good digimon into bad digimon.  And others…others can't get a body so they have to enter human bodies.  I've got one now…and I can't control it!"

"And that's why you've been following Noriko…"

"Yes.  I was making sure she wasn't becoming like me.  I've been following the others.  You've got to keep them from getting to the Digiworld.  I missed it so I went there.  A digimon took hold of me and I…" He pushed Cody away. "Get out of here!  You're in danger!  I can't control it anymore!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Cody shouted.  "We can still save you."

"No, it's too late for me!" he was glowing on all fours.  "This my fault. I brought this on my fault because I wanted to be cool and smart like Ken Ichijoji.  Man…I should've listened to him! Why didn't I listen to him when he said we didn't want to become like him?"

"What do we have to do to stop it?" Cody asked.  "How do we--"

"Like I told Noriko, you can't stop it," the kid said as another voice took his over.  "You can't stop it!"

As Cody stepped back, he wished he had Armodillomon with him.  The kid took on a hideous digimon form and Cody had only his wits and kendo stick to protect himself.

The digimon attacked Cody with a spiny arm, sending him into a lamppost.   The digimon turned and started walk away.

"Cody!" Noriko got out of the car and ran to Cody.  "Cody!"

She bent down to him and gasped.  "Cody--oh, nnnnnoooooo!"

**TBC**


	9. Greatest Fears

**Mixed Feelings 9**

**Greatest Fears**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and if I did, this is how season 2 ended.

"Cody!" Noriko shouted, pressing her palms on his chest trying to stir him.  "Cody! Cody, please speak to me!  Cody!"

Cody's eyes opened half way and he stared at her blankly.  Though he tried, he couldn't say anything.  

Noriko bit her lip.  She didn't want to do.  Should she call the police? What would she say?  _My friend has been attacked by a kid who changed into an evil digimon?  _Who would believe her story?  Soon she came to a panic.

'Think, Noriko,' she told herself mentally, 'think! Cody's going to die unless you do something!'

"What do I do?" she demanded herself out loud.  "I don't know what to do!"  She pulled her hands to her head.  "It's Christmas…I can't believe this is happening! Some holiday this hand turned out to be!"  She remembered about Cody's cell phone in the car. "Cody's cell phone…" she stood up and bolted for the car as fast she could.  She tore open the passenger door and fumbled for Cody's cell phone.  She thought of someone to call.  "Darn…who do I call?  Joe, yes…oh, what's the number?" she checked his speed dial to see if on was there and fortunately it was.  She pressed the button and waited for Joe to pick up.  It was his cell phone and he had to have it with him.

Good Ol' Reliable Joe answered it on the first ring.  "Hello?"

"Joe!" she cried.  "Thank goodness…I need your help! Cody's hurt!"

"Noriko?"

"Yes…this is Noriko!    Someone has been following me and when we left TK and Kari's party Cody and I went to find him." She started to explain her plight quickly without making much sense.  "Cody had me wired and my stalker turned out to be one of the other kids with the dark spores! He changed into an evil digimon and attacked Cody!  You've got to get over here!"

"Calm down, Noriko," Joe said.  "I can't understand what you're saying.  Can you tell me what happened again more slowly?"

"I can't explain it all right now.  Cody's hurt bad.  Just get over here and I'll explain it later!"

"Okay, where are you?"

****

Joe and Gwen showed up within ten minutes.  Gwen comforted a crying Noriko as Joe checked Cody's vitals and did first aid.

"Is he going to be okay, Joe?" Gwen questioned.

"I'd better take him to my office," Joe said.  "I have more supplies there."

"Joe?" Cody blinked.

"Don't move, Cody." Advised Joe.  "You have a couple of broken ribs."

Cody winced, "it was one of the kids with the dark spores. They're changing.  You have to protect Noriko and warn Ken.  Don't let them get to the digital world."

"What?" Joe asked.

"It's happening all over again," Cody said, squeezing his eyes shut.  "Another Christmas of evil digimon and chaos…all over again…it's never going to end…we--"

Cody passed out.  Joe took him to his clinic to give him injections for the pain.  He called the rest of the team over and told them to bring their digimon.  Matt and TK were unreachable for they were already on their way to France.

"The evil digimon used to be one of the kids with the dark spores?" Davis asked, quite disgusted.

Joe nodded, "That's what Cody said before he passed out."

Ken bit his lip, "and as if being the digimon emperor wasn't bad enough."

"Ken, don't say that," Yolei said.  

"I can't help thinking about it," Ken moaned.  "That's been my greatest fear.  I don't want to turn into something like that."

"How did they get like this?" Sora asked.

Joe shrugged.  "Maybe it was a side effect of the dark spores."

"The digiworld," Nuriko whispered.

"Huh?" everyone turned to her as if they forgot she was even there.

"Noriko?" Kari said.

"Robby--that's why he's been following me all the time."

{Author's Note--We don't know who all their names are, so made one of them up.  Picture the boy who looked up at his parents and thought _insects_ when they were saying what a genius he was.  My memory of 02 is fading.}

"He told me to stay away from the Digiworld," Noriko explained.  "If I go to the digiworld I'd become like him.  He--he was crazy.  He followed me and I ran away.  Cody stopped him and he told me to hide in the car.  I don't know what they talked about.  Then the kid changed into a monster and attacked him!"

"Stay away from the Digiworld, huh?" Davis asked.  "Well that's easy enough."

"But it's the other kids we have to worry about," Tai said.  "WE gotta make sure they don't go over there."

"Why would he say those with the dark spores can't go there?" Izzy inquired.

"He must've told Cody about it," Noriko said.  "He wouldn't let me stay.  Robby kept saying it was coming.  Like he said in my dream.  It's coming…it's coming and no one can stop it."

"I don't believe that," Davis said.  "We're the digidestined and we ARE going to stop it!"

Kari grinned, "oh, Davis, I didn't know you had it in you!"

He blushed, "yeah…well, I did it before and I can do it again." He looked up at his digimon on his head.  "Right, Demi Veemon?  
"Right, Davith!"

"We'll get to the bottom of this," Davis said.

As always, Izzy had his laptop on him. "I can probably see where the children are now with my laptop."

"Izzy, you can do anything with your laptop," Tai said dryly.

Izzy chuckled, making him cough phlegm unto his screen.  "Oh no!  There's evil--oh nevermind…" he used the sleeve of his shirt to clean the screen. "Gross."

"We'll have to wait until Cody wakes up so we know what we're dealing with here," Mimi said.  

"We can't just hang around here!" Davis exclaimed, "We've got to stop that thing!"

"But that thing is a kid!" Noriko shouted.  "You have to find a way to change him back without killing him."

Davis groaned.  "Man…this…this stinks!"

"This probably isn't what you want to hear," Ken began, "but if it was me, I'd rather you kill me that let me kill everybody."

"You're right," Yolei said, "we didn't want to hear that."  
Cody groaned and tried to sit up. "Cody!" Noriko exclaimed.  She put her arms around him.  "Be careful."

"Where's Upamon?" he asked.

"I'm right here, Cody," Upamon said, jumping.

"You have to digivolve," he said.  "We have work to do."

"Izzy, don't be silly!" Noriko told him.  "You can't go anywhere in your condition."

"The others could be changing right now," Cody said.  "Or going to the digital world.  There's no telling what will happen to the city.  It would be like fighting a bunch of Black War Greymons at once!"

"Cody, what did that guy say to you?" Ken asked.

"All the kids with the dark spores have to stay from the digital world.  When we destroyed Malomyotismon his data remained in the digital world.  It infected other digimon and it will infect anyone with a dark spore if they're exposed to it.  The data is searching for hosts.  We'll have to get as much help as we can."

"Fine, but let someone else do it," Noriko told him.  "You're already hurt."

"We'll see what we can do," Tai said.  "Let's go everyone!"  Everyone besides Cody and Joe started to follow him.  "Uh, Izzy, maybe you should stay here."

"What?!"  
"You really don't look too good," Tai explained.  

"But I--oh I hate being sick!" Izzy roared and started to have a coughing fit.

***

TK and Matt arrived in France and went to check on their grandfather.  He was beat up pretty bad.  He had bandages wrapped around his head and arms.  The blanket was pulled up to his throat.  

"Grandma," TK whispered when they walked into the room.

"Boys, you're here," she said.  

Matt took one look at him and cringed, "I never saw Grandpa look so bad."

"What happened?" TK asked.

"He was driving his motorcycle to see the lights while I was making dinner," she explained, "he ran over some black ice and lost control.  He ended up with a few broken bones. When the ambulance found him he was pinned over his motorcycle. I told him he should wear his helmet!"

As Matt patted her back, TK was ever so positive. 

"Grandpa will be all right," TK said.  "I know he is."

"Mademoiselle I got you some--" said a familiar young French voice, "oh, hello."

"Catherine?" TK asked, his eyes wide.

"Monsieur TK?" she said, blinking.  She had a Styrofoam cup of coffee in her hand and wearing a long sleeved green velvet dress, matching beret and her blond hair fell around her shoulders. Matt noticed his little brother couldn't stop staring. He didn't even blinked. His mouth was even partly opened and his cheeks turned pink.

'This is sweet,' Matt thought.

"Catherine found Grandpa and called the ambulance," Grandma Ishida said.

{Author's Note:  I really don't know which side their French grandfather is on. Does anyone know? Is it their mom or dad? They both have Japanese names!  How could they have French grandparents?  I'm guessing it's their dad…maybe he was adopted or something.}

"Really?" TK asked.

"Yes," she said.  "He was just down the my street.  You see, he was also coming to drop off a few Christmas gifts.  I saw him crash outside my front window."

"How do you know each other, TK?" Matt asked.

"Uh, she's a digidestined," TK said shyly.  "Tai and I met her when we met the digidestined around the world, remember?"

'And I got sent to Mexico while my kid brother went to Paris?' Matt thought.

"Oh, thank you, dear," Grandma Ishida said, reaching for the coffee.  "French Roast with sugar?"

"Just the way you like it, ma'am," Catherine said.

"You should go home now."

"But--"

"Really, Catherine, it's been a long day and you've done so much already."  Grandma Ishida explained.  "I'll just stay here for the night."

She sighed, "all right.  I'll come back tomorrow."

"Thank you, dear."

"I'll just get my coat," Catherine went to the closet to get her coat.  Matt nudged TK, making him blush.  As Catherine reached for his coat, TK took it.

"Allow me, mademoiselle," TK said, holding it out for her.

"Thank you," she sighed and she put her arms through the sleeves.  "Care to escort me outside?"

"Sure."

She put her arm through his and left the room.  TK looked over his shoulder to Matt with an unreadable expression.

'Ah, I see he takes over me,' Matt thought.

*****

"It's been so long, TK," Catherine said as they walked to the elevator.  "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good," TK replied.  "How are you?"

"Quite good.  What do you do?"  They came to the elevator and TK pressed the button.

"I'm in college now, studying to become a novelist."

"A novelist? Why, how wonderful! I'll look for your name in our book stores."

"Thanks.  What about you?"

"I'm in college too," she replied.  "I'm not sure what I want to do yet.  I think I'll become a seamstress.  I made the dress I'm wearing."

"No way!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, it was an assignment for class," she explained.  "I didn't expect it to come out so good.  I must have a knack for sewing."

"Matt's girlfriend a fashion designer," TK stated when the doors opened and they walked onto the elevator.  "She could send you a few of her designs and you can make them."

"Sounds good." she said.

There was a small moment of silence.

"How's your friend you came with?  Monsieur Tai?"

"He's doing very good.  He's in politics."

"Oh my.  Interesting.  Tell him I said hello."

"I will."

The doors opened and they stepped onto the floor, chatting a bit as they headed for the doors. Catherine stayed close to TK when the cold air greeted them.  

"What a chilly night," Catherine said, buttoning up her coat, wrapping her scarf around her neck and pulling on her gloves.  She grabbed his arm again and they resumed walking.  

"How did you get to the hospital?" he asked. "Taxi?"

"Oh no, my father is a car salesman," she explained.  "I own a Lamborghini."

"Man!" TK exclaimed.

They reached her car and TK looked it over.  The car was just prefect. Good snow tires, a personalized listened plate that read 'BEAUTIFUL', some bumper stickers and tinted windows.  

"Sweetness!" TK cried.  "Can I check under the hood?"

"Sure."

She opened her door and pulled the lever and TK opened the hood to see inside it.  "Wow, seems like it's in good condition."

"The best."

"Can you turn it on?"

She nodded and started the engine.  TK loved how that baby purred. Catherine rolled down the window and giggled.  "TK, you act like you've never seen a car before. Don't they have cars in Japan?"

"Yeah," he put down the hood.  "But not like this.  A lot of people use the subway."

"Do you own a car?" she asked.

He shook his head.  "Nah.  I don't have the money.  It's not easy being in college learning to become a novelist."

"Don't worry, TK.  I'm sure you'll become a great novelist."  She smiled. "And you won't have to use the subway again."

"You think so?" he bent down and rested his arms on the door.  

"Absolutely," she told him. "You're amazing, Monsieur TK."  
TK blushed at the compliment.  That's something Kari would tell him.  "Thank you."

"If you'd like," she started, "We can go for a ride around Paris tomorrow evening."

"Seriously?" he sounded excited.  An evening ride around Paris in a red Lamborghini with a beautiful French girl, he'd be crazy to pass it up.

"Of course," Catherine replied.  

"Okay then.  Let's do it." He stood up right and put his hands in his coat pockets.

"Tomorrow."

"Yeah."

She rolled up the windows, turned on the music and pulled out of her parking space.  TK watched her leave in the hot sports car.  "I gotta tell Matt!" He hurried back to the hospital to tell Matt.

"So, who's the girl?" Matt demanded when TK came back to the room.  They left their grandma with grandpa.

"I told you," TK said, "She's another digidestined."

"That's all?" they were walking around the hall.

"Yeah.  Her digimon is Floramon."

"You remember anything else about her?"

"Like what?  We didn't get much time to get to know her.  She was kidnapped in a big palace."

"How come you didn't tell me about her?" Matt asked.

"I didn't go to France to meet girls," TK said.  "We had jobs to do."

"Did ya kiss her?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question, TK."

He blushed, "Okay, I did…but only because Tai did!"

"Tai kissed her too? And he had problems accepting me and Sora?"

"Hey," TK said, "we were just saying goodbye.  I didn't expect to see her again.  And it was on the cheek, not the lips!"

"Would you kiss her again?"

"Matt! I'm dating Kari!" TK bit his lip.  

"What were you two talking about?"

He shrugged, "this and that.  What we're doing now, how were are…then she showed me her car. It's a Lamborghini!  She's taking me out for a ride tomorrow evening."

"Oooh! How romantic!" Matt laughed.

"It's not a date, Matt!" TK grumbled. "Just…a…well…an experiment."

"An experiment?"

"Yeah. I want just want to know what it's like to ride around in a Lamborghini."

"Okay, sure.  And how will Kari act when you tell her that?"

"The only thing she'd be jealous was that she didn't get to ride in it too," TK said. "But I'll get her some post cards."

"You're so thoughtful, TK."

"Be quiet!" TK exclaimed.  His face was red from both embarrassment and anger.  "Honestly, do you have to treat me like I'm still a kid?"

****

As the digidestined were on the evil digimon's trail, Izzy picked up on something.  "That weird place between the real world and the Digiworld."

"Huh?" Joe asked.

"Cody, do you remember how you got in that place between the real world and Digiworld?" Izzy questioned.

Cody shook his head.  "It happened when Malomyotismon left Mr. Owikawa's body.  That place was weird.  Everything we wanted to happen…just happened.  It grants wishes."

"I think that's where everyone should go," Izzy said. "They've got to make a wish."

"What kinda wish?"  Joe asked.

"A wish to save the kids with the dark spores," Izzy replied.  "If I can just find it, then we could win."

**TBC**


	10. Deepest Wishes

**Mixed Feelings 10**

**Deepest Wish**

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon 

It wasn't hard to find the evil digimon.  The digidestined gasped.

"_That _used to be a kid?" Davis demanded.

'I could become one of those things,' Ken thought.  

"There's got to be a way to attack that without destroying the person," Sora said.  

"Maybe it will lose all its power when we attack it," Kari guessed, "then Robby would turn back to normal!"

"Time to digivolve!" Davis told his digimon partner.  "Demi Veemon!"

"DEMI VEEMON DIGIVOVLE TO…VEEMON!"

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO…FLAMEDRAMON THE FIRE OF COURAGE!"

The other digimon followed suit and attacked the digimon, trying not to think of the child lost inside.  Jun looked down at her feet.

"Jun, don't worry," Tai said, "we'll find a way to stop it without destroying it."

"I know," Jun mumbled, "but if I was a digidestined…maybe I could help.  I just can't stand here and watch without doing anything."

  Tai bit his lip.  Jun had a point.  The digidestined were a large group and there were even some in other parts of the world.  But there were so many others that had no idea what the digital world was or the creatures that lived there.  So many people that just watched the battle helpless, wanting so bad tohelp but couldn't because they didn't have a partner.  Jun looked over at her crazy brother cheering Flamedramon on.

"How could my stupid little brother become a digidestined and not me?" she muttered under her breath.  

****

"Izzy, how will you find that place that grants dreams?" Cody asked.  "We couldn't get there through the computer.  Mr. Owikawa just took us there."

"I've got to find a way," Izzy said.  "I think it's our only hope."

"What about TK and Matt?"  Joe asked.  "What if some of the kids found open digiports?  They could start appearing as evil digimon all over the place!"

Izzy slapped his head.  "Oh no…I didn't think about! This stupid strep throat and cough has me delirious and I can't think!  Quick, anyone know the email address to the Paris Hospital?"

"Uhhh…" Cody and Joe exchanged glances.

***

As TK and his brother were visiting their grandfather at the hospital, they had no idea that there was trouble in Japan and perhaps eventually the entire planet.  TK and Catherine went for that night right down Paris.  If it weren't so cold out, TK would've rolled down his window and stuck his head out.  Instead, he was on the edge of his seat, looking out his window.

"I've forgotten how everything looks in Paris!" he exclaimed.  "Oh, wow!"

Catherine chuckled. "Yes, it is very beautiful at this time of year.  Remember the Christmas you were here?"

"Seems more beautiful this time," TK said.  "I didn't have much time to sight see that time, you know.  But I think I will now.  Maybe I'll stay a little longer until my grandfather fully recovers.  I don't think he'll be riding his motorcycle for a while."

"I'd love for you to stay, TK," Catherine stated.  "So much for us to catch up on."

TK bit his lip.  Sooner or letter she'd find out he's dating, "Catherine, there's something you should--"

"Oh, no!" Catherine slammed on the breaks.

"Catherine, what's wrong?"

"There's something attacking the Eiffel Tower!"

The pair got out of the car and made haste to the Eiffel tower.  Wreckage fell down and TK grabbed Catherine and jumped out of the way.

"It's a digimon," TK muttered, "but how?  I thought all digiports were closed!  Oh, I knew I should've brought Patamon with me?"

"It's just like what happened the Christmas when we met," she whispered.  "TK, what do we do?"

"You've got to get Floramon," TK said, "are there other French digidestined besides you?"

"Two others," she replied.

"Good, we've got find them and try to stop that thing before it destroys the city!"

Catherine nodded and they hurried back to the car to get Floramon and her other digidestined friends.  When they returned to the Eiffel Tower, the digimon was still there.

"Good…" TK said.  

"Floramon, you must digivolve!" Catherine told her digimon.

As Floramon and the other digimon started to fight, TK's cellphone started ringing.  

"I don't have time for this…" he muttered as he walked away to take the call.  "Hello?"

"TK!  It's Izzy, we've got trouble.  The kids with dark spores are turning into evil digimon!"

"What? How?"

"I don't have time to explain," Izzy said, "but it's possible that they're trying to get out on other parts of the world."

"Uh, too late," TK said.  "There's one over here now."

"Oh no…Don't kill it!  It's really a person!"

"You mean…kids are changing into digimon?"  TK looked over at the digimon in surprise.  It could be one of his friends.  "What do I do?"

"I'm trying to find the place that grants wishes," Izzy said, "but I can't find it!  We have to make a wish to change those things back but if I don't…I'm afraid we don't have any chance but to destroy them!"

***

The evil digimon were starting to show up in parts all over the world. Though there were a few international digidestined, it wasn't enough. They didn't know how to handle a digimon that used to be a person.  When all seemed lost Izzy finally found a solution.  All he had to do was slow down the digiport processing speed, so instead of going to the digital world, they stop in-between the real world ant the digital world.  He contacted Davis with his D terminal.

"Hey, email from Izzy!" Davis exclaimed.  "Oh…it's for Tai." He handed it to Tai and Tai read it.

"Tai, get back as soon as possible," Tai read, "You have to go to the place between the digital world and our world to make a wish.  I think it's the only way to save the world.  I don't know how long I can keep the port open."

"That place was really freaky," Davis mumbled over Tai's shouder.  "You sure Izzy couldn't' find another way?"

"Stay here and do what you can do," Tai commanded.  "I think Izzy's right."

"No way, I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"Hey, I'm a leader too," Davis said. "Isnt' that why you gave me yoru goggles, Tai? And I'm steal wearing them!"

"No, stay here and protect Kari."

"As long as I've been waiting for you to say that Tai…I think I should go with you," Davis said.  "Kari's a big girl and she can take care of herself.  Besides…two wishes are better than one."

"Fine, I don't have time to argue." Tai grunted and Davis followed him.

They arrived back within minutes.  "Izzy, we're here." Davis said.  "And I'm ready!"

"Tai you sure you can do it?" Cody asked.

"Sure," Tai said. "I walked through a firewall…I can do this."

"No way!" Davis exclaimed.

"You're coming with him?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah," Davis said.  "Let's go make a wish, Tai!" 

They put their digivices to the screen and was transported for the first time, directly to the place that granted wishes and not the digiworld, the destination they usually came to through he computer.

"It worked!" Tai exclaimed.  "Even when he's sick, Izzy's a genius!"

"Man," Davis said, "this place is even freakier than I remember." He shuddered, "let's make those wishes and get the heck out of here!"

"I'm with you," Tai said.  He closed his eyes and put his palms together.  "I'll go first.  As the leader of the digidestined, I wish for new team members.  Please, digiworld, give everyone on Earth a digimon partner!"

The place started to rattle and streams of data shot around everywhere.  Tai and Davis shouted in surprised and hit the ground.

"Did my wish just came true?" Tai asked.

"I don't know…" Davis replied, "but I'm kinda afraid to wish mine now."  Reluctantly, he came to his knees, bowed his head and put his hands together.  "I wish that we can turn the children with the dark spores back to normal without hurting them."

A wave of data went through the place again.  A voice spoke.  "GRANTED."

****

Digieggs started growing in every computer on the planet.  As confused, curious children looked at it growing and growing, the digiegg popped out of the monitor and into their hands.  Others appeared right next to them and for Matt and TK, their digimon were transported to where they were.

"There you are, TK!" Patamon exclaimed.

"TK, look!" Catherine pointed at the digimon.  It started changing back to the person it used to be.  All the vil data in the digiworld was destroyed so it could not take the form of a human or a digimon ever again.  

"Amazing," TK whispered.  "There's nothing a digidestined can't handle."

TK and Matt stayed in France while their grandfather recovered from his injures.  The man was getting better at his age, but still needed time for his broken bones to heal.  TK and Matt came to visit him often and give him words of encouragement to get better.  Matt threatened to take his keys if he went biking right when he came home. 

While Matt was looking over his grandfather, TK and Catherine were walking arm in arm down the street.  There were great boutiques and restaurants lined up.  "TK, I'm so glad you came.  How come you never called or wrote?"

"What?" he stopped.  

"I thought…well, as fellow digidestined we should be friends, you know."

"WE're friends."

"That's not what I mean," she sighed.

"I would've stayed in touch," TK said.  "But you didn't' give me our your number or address."

"Oh…" she blushed, "I guess that was fault on my part, wasn't it?"

"It's okay."

Catherine took his hand.  "Before you leave, I'll be sure to give you my number and address this time.  You'll call and write me, won't you?"

"S-sure."

Catherine put her arms around his, "I always thought you were quite handsome, monsieur TK."

"Why, thank you."

 She leaned in to kiss him and he put his hand between ther lips. "Hmm?"

"Wait, Catherine," TK said.  "Something you know.  I have a girlfriend back in Japan."

"Oh, I see," Catherine stepped back and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay," Catherine said.  

"I wanted to tell you earlier.  But--"

"I know," Catherine sighed.  "The digimon showing up in Paris wasn't much of a good thing."

"Are you angry?"

"No," Catherine said.  "Not at you. I guess I've just been kind of lonely."

"Lonely?" TK raised an eyebrow. "You don't have a special someone?"

"No," she shook her ehad.

TK laughed. He found it hard to believe. She was pretty, polite, smart and quite wealthy. If he wasn't so committed to Kari, he'd go out with her.

"I'm so busy," Catherine said, "and no one wants a spoiled rich girl."

"But there's a lot of wealthy girls in Paris, isn't there?" TK questioned.

"I suppose," Catherine replied.  "Listen, TK, maybe you should go back to the hospital and see how your grandfather is doing.  He's the reason you came here, not me.  It's not fair that you're spending more time with me than him.  I have some errands to run.  Maybe I'll see you before you leave France?"

"Sure, you can come to the airport."

Catherine smiled and kissed his cheek.  "Say hello to your grandfather for me," she said as she walked away.  TK let out a long sigh.

****

When TK and Matt's grandfather was well enough to be sent home, they stayed a while to be sure he wasn't hurrying to his motorcycle.  They kept him in bed and waited on him hand and foot so that their grandmother could get a rest too.  Finally, their aging French grandfather told them that he was old, but still young enough to take care of himself.  They took it as a hint and went to the airport.

"It was great to see Grandma and Grandpa again, wasn't it?" Matt asked TK, who seemed to have his mind elsewhere.  "TK? Hello?" he nudged him.

"Huh? What?" TK questioned. "Is the line moving?"

"Where did you go just now?" Matt demanded.

"N-no where," TK blushed.

"You're thinking of that French girl, aren't you?"  Matt asked with a grin.

"What?" TK demanded. "Matt, be serious."

"I am serious."

"Monsieur TK! Monsieur TK! Wait!"  

TK turned to see Catherine running toward him.  "Catherine?"

"Wait," she shouted.  She stopped in front of him to catch her breath.  "I can't let you leave without giving this." She handed him a magazine.  "It's the top publishing companies in France.  Good luck on becoming a writer. I'll look for your name in the bookstores."

TK smiled as he took the magazine, "Thank you, Catherine.  I appreciate that."

"IT was nice to see you again, Monsieur TK."  She said.  She wanted to give him a big kiss but knowing that he had girlfriend she stayed back.

"You too, mademoiselle Catherine," TK also wanted to give her a kiss.  But instead of giving her a kiss on the mouth or her cheek, he remembered what his grandfather told him.  TK picked up her hand tenderly and kissed the back of it.

She blushed majorily and sighed.  "Aui Revior"

"Au Revior."

{I know I spelt that wrong, but it's supposed to be goodbye in French."

The line started moving and before TK went through the gate, he waved at Catherine with his brother grinning like a monkey.  The two brothers sat down.  Matt had the window seat and TK the center.  Looking out, Matt said, "it's been great to see Paris again, huh, TK?"

"Yeah," TK leaned back in his seat, "but I'm happy to finally to be coming home.  As soon was we get to Japan, I'm giving Kari a big hug.  You should give Sora one too."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I saw you looking at those French girls."

****

The holidays were over and it was time for Mimi to return to New York.  She got a call from her roommate Aleixis two days before she left that she already got a great modeling job and will start next month.  Though exited, Mimi didn't feel much like going back.  Japan was her home and though she had friends, a job and family in New York, it still never felt like home to her. She had to force herself to get up and call a taxi to pick her up.  As she sat in the back alone, she tried hard not to cry.

****

Yolei went to see how Izzy was doing and had a bowl of fresh chicken soup with her.  "Hi, Izzy, how are you feeling?" she asked him.

Izzy smiled.  "Great." He looked down and noticed the chicken soup.  "Oh, well, I was…."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yolei muttered.  "I should've brought real food."

Izzy chuckled and let her come in.  Though he was sick and tired of soup, he ate it anyway.  His throat still bothered him.  

"Hey, isn't Mimi going back to New York today?" Yolei asked.

Izzy nodded, "Yes."

"We should go see her off," Yolei said.

Izzy sighed.  "No way!"

"Izzy, why not?"

"It's because of her that I'm sick," he groaned.

"No it isn't." Yolei insisted. "It's because you work like a dog. She just took care of you."

"Yeah…and insisted I eat only turkey soup and jell-O at Sora and Matt's Christmas party…what kind of Christmas dinner is that?" Izzy questioned. "Then when everyone went to have a snowball fight and build a snowman, I had to stay inside!"  He dropped his spoon in his bowl and pushed it forward.

Yolei shook her head and sighed.  "Izzy…I've been thinking, our relationship, it's not the same anymore."

"How do you mean?"

She looked down and at his eyes.  "We used to be so close but when we went to separate colleges, we drifted apart.  Ken went with me to TK and Kari's party and…well, you went with Mimi to Matt and Sora's.  Izzy, remember when I had the hugest crush on Ken?"

"Oh, I remember," Izzy said.

"And now Ken and I are starting to become closer," Yolei sighed, "You and I…what we have, it's like a just a friendship now.  I bet you have special feelings for Mimi too."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Izzy," Yolei said.  "She took care of you when you were sick.  Tai told me you acted like you two were already married.  I think you should tell her how you feel before she leaves Japan."

"Then she'll treat me like I'm a baby," Izzy grumbled.

"It's strange too…I said I wanted to be just like Mimi."

Izzy raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"Just search your heart, Izzy," Yolei told him.  "I'm not angry.  I think you and Mimi are good for each other.  Maybe I should go tell Ken how I feel. When you start feeling better, you should tell Mimi before she leaves the country." She stood up and kissed his temple and walked to the door.  "Think what I said, okay?"

The door closed and Izzy massaged his forehead.  What if Yolei was right?

**TO BE CONCLUDED.**

**YESS….I'M FINALLY ALMOST DONE WITH THIS FANFIC!**


	11. Adventures Have No End

**Mixed Feelings 11**

**Adventures Have No End**

_Disclaimer: I do not own digimon in any way shape or form.  This is how I think season 2 ended the way it did.  If I did own it, however, I would've made it end much differently.  {Read "We Will Remember"}_

When Ken was getting ready to go to the gym the next day, he had a visitor.  He opened the door to see Yolei.

"Hi, Yolei!" He said.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nah, I was just on my way to the gym," he explained as he invited her in.

"The gym?"

He nodded.  "Yeah.  Thought I'd start to get in shape before school starts again and then the detective academy wouldn't be so hard."

"I hear they work their recruits hard," Yolei said.

"I know.  I'm determined to work hard.  I wanna be the best detective out there!"

Yolei smiled, "Well, I'll know you do great.  Listen, Ken…there's something, I need to tell you."

"Sure, what's up?" he sat down on the couch.  Yolei sat down next to him and found what she was about to say was too difficult so she stood up again.  Ken watched, concerned, as she started pacing.  "What's the matter, Yolei?"

"Ken, I need to know something," she said.  "And I want you to be perfectly honest."

"Yes?"

"How…how do you feel about me?"

"Huh?"

"Come on now, what do you think about me?"

Ken blushed, "well, I think you're a nice girl."

"I've had the biggest crush on you when I was younger," she mumbled, pressing her index fingers together, "and when I got the news you were the digital emperor, I didn't want to believe it.  I still…liked ya."

"Yolei, I'm flattered.  That means a lot," he sighed, "'cause if I was you, I probably wouldn't have."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, you know the kind of things I did," Ken whispered, "The awful…awful things I did as digimon emperor.  I hated everything and sometimes even myself."  He sighed.

"Ken, that's all over now and it wasn't your fault."  She was finally able to sit down next to him.  She put her hand on his shoulder.  "You were just a young, confused little kid.  You were trying to deal with the loss of your brother.  I understand."

"Do you?"

"Yeah.  I didn't want to believe that I still liked you," she admitted, "and I told the others that I couldn't forgive you or let you into or group.  But I still did."

Ken's lips curved into a smile.  "You mean that, Yolei?  You still cared?"

"Of course!  Why, I wouldn't _be _here if I didn't.  I guess I had a lot of stuff to sort out, you know, having a big crush on you and all."

"Thanks."

"I still care, even now," Yolei said.  "Things between Izzy and I…just aren't working out.  I guess all we had together was just friendship, you know.  We had things in common but I guess there wasn't any chemistry.  We didn't fit but there's someone out there for him and if he doesn't wake up and hurry, he'll lose her."

"What are you talking about?" Ken questioned, "You and Izzy, are over?"

She nodded.  "Yeah. I'm not upset.  He knew Mimi before me anyway and I never really got over you." She blushed and sighed.  "Even while I was dating Izzy, there were times I'd think about and wonder what might be you know…"

"Is that why you came over today?" Ken asked.

"Yes.  I wanted to know how you feel." Yolei said. She took his hands in hers. "Ken…I…I've always loved you!  Now, I have to know, do you love me too?"

"I--"  he gasped. His heart started racing as he looked at his hands in Yolei's and into her eyes. 

"You don't have to love me as much as I love you.  I just need to know…how much you care about me. How do you feel, really?"

Ken swallowed, "Yolei…I…"

"Yes, Ken?"

"I'm kind of confused.  I didn't expect _anyone_ to love me, let alone understand after what I've done."

"None of that matters anymore, Ken!" she exclaimed.  "I don't care about that.  You were a totally different person.  I love you who for who you are now…the kind Ken Ichijoji I fell in love with.  Of course…I fell in love pith just the picture of you but when you joined our group, I fell in love with you all over again.  I never stopped loving you.  I just never told you because…I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same. Now I am ready to face the worst.  If you don't love me like I love you, I understand. We can still be friends.  I just need to know."

Ken squeezed her hand.  Yolei still loved him, even as the digimon emperor.  She overlooked his weaknesses and the bad things he did.  If she and the team could, surely he could too.  Couldn't he at least learn to love the one person who loved him for this long?  
Ken smiled, "You want to go the gym with me?"

"Huh?" she asked.  "Ken…"

"Maybe you'd like detective work," he suggested.  "Besides…I don't really want to go into that field by myself.  I'm going to need some encouragement."

Yolei raised her eyebrow, "What are you saying?"

"Yolei, you really feel this way about me.  It's nice to know that someone cares, really, truly cares for me.  You are a very special person and I think…think maybe I love you too.  We have the rest of our lives to find out what kind of relationship we can have and I think I'm ready to start."

Yolei giggled gleefully and embraced him as her tears of joy came.  "Oh Ken…I've always dreamed you'd say that!"  She kissed his cheek.  "Let's go to the gym and become detectives.  I don't care what it is we do, just as long I get to be with you."

He smiled and held her hand tightly.  A happy chuckle escaped his throat.  "Thanks, Yolei."  
****

Izzy walked around his apartment and groaned as he opened the refrigerator.  "I still have the orange juice she bought."  He took it out and pour the rest of it in a glass, which just a third of it.  "OH…great, I'm out!"

Frustrated, Izzy tossed aside, missing the trashcan.  He gulped down his orange juice and leaned against the counter with a heavy sigh.  There was a void within him and it was not his health.  He'd get that back with fluids and rest.  It was something else that was missing.  It was different with Mimi coming back to Japan and taking care of him when he was sick.  She came to see all her friends, but she spent more time with him more than anyone.  Why? Was it only because he was sick?  If Tai or Matt or Sora were sick with a cold, would she take care of them so eagerly?  That day when he went home sick from work, she decided to come see how he was going. He had left the door wide open, the tired lout and invited herself in, made himself something to eat and even bought groceries.  Every day while she was here she came to see him and loomed over his shoulder to make sure he was eating his soup.  Mimi was almost like his mother in a way.  It was a nagging feeling she gave him, treating him like a baby.  He was a grown man for goodness sakes and a digidestined. He could take care of himself!  He got the digidestined out of tons of jams and he could deal with a little cold. He even took care of the last jam _while_ he was sick with strep throat!  If Izzy wanted too, he could do other things while he was sick. So why did it bother him that Mimi was leaving?

"Get a grip, Izumi," he told himself as he put the empty glass in the sink and collapsed on his couch.  "Let her go.  You can take care of yourself.  She's got a life in New York and you've got one here."

Izzy didn't want to admit it, but as annoying it was to have Mimi treat him like a child, it was quite nice to be taken care of.  Yes, being told he couldn't go to work, or eat a _real_ Christmas dinner or fight with the team like a digidestined should do, he liked it when she came over to see how he was doing, make him something to eat and give him a little massage to get him to sleep.

Izzy licked his lips. As fed up as he was on eating soup for the last couple of weeks, he could sure go with a nice warm bowl of chicken soup the way Mimi cooked it.  Colds altered the taste of foods but some reason, he could taste the salt and chicken and every bit of flavor in just one spoonful.  He didn't expect Mimi to be much of a cook.  Mimi seemed like the girl that would just order take out all the time but she didn't do that. When he asked for take out, she got it but most of the time she made him a home cooked meal in _his_ home.  He could hear her humming all the way down the hall and smell the sweet aroma.  He missed sitting up when she came into the room and seeing that sweet _sincere_ smile on her face.

Izzy smiled at the memory, "Mimi…" His eyes bulged. "Ah…man…" Izzy got up and slapped his face.  "She's been a rock for you, you could at least go and thank her before she leaves again!" 

Izzy had thanked her a few times when she gave him a meal but he was quite angry when she told him he couldn't do things he wanted to do.  He didn't know she was just looking out for him, that she cared for him.  Before she leaves the country, he had to thank her for _everything, _even the things that he wished she didn't do.  He had to let her know he was grateful and even saddened that she was leaving.  He was afraid of getting another cold without her.  Who would he count on to take care him?  Should he call his mother to come 3 hours to his apartment for some of her best chicken soup?  No, as much as she wanted too, he couldn't' do that.  The best she could give him is probably the recipe.  It was hard being the kid with knowledge and not knowing when your friends are trying to do what's best for you.

"Aughh!"  Izzy grabbed his keys, his license, and his laptop.  He had a feeling he might need it in case she was already half way there.  If he couldn't tell her in person, maybe he could send her an email or something.  He was sick and tired, but not _too _sick and tired to let Mimi know how he felt.

"I'm coming, Mimi.  Oh, I hope I'm not too late.  I'm such a moron!" Izzy badmouthed himself as he went to his car.  "What good is being the digidestined of knowledge if Mimi knows what's better for me when I don't?"  
****

"Now boarding for Hawaii," the caller paged.  "Last call for Hawaii."

"I'm coming home, New York."  Mimi whispered to herself as she got in line.  "Yeah…home.  Goodbye, Japan."  Mimi gave the ticket agent her ticket.  She gave ripped the boarding pass and she boarded the plane and took the assigned seat by the window.

"Uh oh---I forgot to tell Izzy I didn't get any orange juice!"  She shouted and hit her palm in her forehead.  "The poor guy is going to go without anything to drink!"  While she tried to get over freaking out, people watched her curiously.  Mimi took a breath when she saw eyes on her.  "Uh--Hahira! Hi."  She cleared her throat. 'Mimi, it's okay.  Izzy's a grown man.  If he needs orange juice, he can get it.' While she waited for the plane to take off, she didn't know that an ill man was running frantically to the plane to stop her.

"Must…stop…ghuh-ghuh--PLANE! ACHOO!" Izzy sneezed.  "Ghuh, I knew I should've taken a nap.  Did I take my penicillin this morning?"  He smelt his left armpit. "I didn't even take a shower!  I'm in no condition to stop Mimi!  Maybe she'll still leave for New York."  He nearly passed the screens of departures and jumped around to look at them.  "Okay…she'll be taking the plane to Hawaii…I think…or will she change planes in Salt Lake?" 

While he was trying to think of which gate to go too, he remembered that he had his laptop with him.  "That's it!"  He took out his laptop and sat down to begin typing Mimi an email…and to do some other things that only computer genius know hat to do.

***

Mimi's cell phone started beeping.  Not only was it just any cell phone, it was one of those interesting phones with the Internet.  "Huh?" It was something her father gave her.  Mimi took out her cell phone, pressed a button and a message on the screen appeared.  "'Mimi, don't go yet.  And don't worry, there's nothing seriously wrong with the plane.' What the?  What's this all about?"

The lights on the plane went off and all electronic devices stopped working.  People started talking in surprise and a woman screamed.  A stewardess went in the cockpit to see what was going on.   Mimi stood up. Somehow, she wasn't scared or surprised.  She felt that she knew what the problem was. She left her seat and started to walk out of the plane.

"Ma'am, where are you going?" the stewardess asked.  "The plane is…"

"Don't worry," Mimi said.  "He's sick, but not that sick.  I'll tell him to put everything back to normal."

"Huh?" the stewardess gasped and Mimi walked out of the plane.

'Izzy, you've done it again,' Mimi thought as she walked down the gate connecting to the terminal.  When she came to the opening, she saw a man with scruffy red hair, sweats, and puffy red eyes typing on a yellow laptop.

"You always could do anything with that laptop of yours, couldn't you?" Mimi questioned.

Izzy looked up from his laptop.  She got a glimpse of his face and saw just how bad he looked.  

"Izzy, your eyes!" she exclaimed. "Have you been taking your penicillin?  Goodness, I get ready to leave for New York and already you're falling apart!  Didn't your mother tell you how to take care of you self when you're sick and what are you doing out here anyway?"

 "Sorry," Izzy mumbled, "but, I…ran out of orange juice."  He grinned.

Mimi gasped, "I'm sorry!  I forgot."

"Mimi, it's okay if you go back to New York," Izzy said.  "But I want to tell you how much I appreciate you taking care of me while I've been under the weather.  You took time out of your busy break schedule to buy me groceries, clean my apartment and make me something to eat.  I thanked you for some of it but I acted ungrateful at Sora and Matt's Christmas party.  I want to thank you for even that.  I know you were just looking out for my health and I appreciate that.  I also owe you an apology. I took you for granted, Mimi and I'm sorry.  I really am.  I'm just not used to all this attention, I guess."

"You came all the way here, sick as a dog, just to thank me for taking care of you?" she asked, flattered.

"Yes."

"Why, Izzy, that's so sweet of you!" she exclaimed.  When they were kids back in the digital world, he acted like she wasn't even there, and now, battling fatigue, sleep depravation and strep throat, stopped her in the nick of time just to let her know how grateful he was to her.  It was amazing how much people could change.

"I think you're wonderful, Mimi."  Izzy mumbled. 

Mimi walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed his forehead and he put his arm around her.  She felt his forehead with her hand after feeling the warmth on her lips.  "Izzy, you're awfully warm."

"I'll be fine, thanks to you, Mimi," Izzy said.  He would've kissed her, but was too sick and he didn't want to take any chances.  He felt worse enough without making her sick too.

Mimi stepped back, "Now, Izzy, I want you to stop by the store and get you some orange juice, take your penicillin and please…take a bath! Whew!" she plugged her nose.  "Get some bath salts, that'll make you feel much better and get some rest.  I bet you forgot to take a nap today."

"How'd you know?"

"Take care, Izzy."  She turned and walked to her plane.  

"You're going?" he asked, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Why, of course," she half turned.  "I want to see the look on Alexis' face when I get home and tell her I'm not taking that modeling job!"

"Huh? What?" Izzy stood up.

"Yup," Mimi fully turned.  "I'll give the job to her.  She deserves it and she's always wanted to be a model more than me!"

"Mimi…so…"

Mimi nodded, "That's right, Izzy.  I'm not going to stay in New York.  I'll just go back to get some things.  Things have changed between Michael and me.  I've always known my roommate had the hots for him but she never said anything.  I know I'm a good model but I don't want to do it anymore."

"Then what will you do?"

Mimi grinned, "I think I'll become a chef!"

"A chef?"

"Oh yes!" she grinned. "Cooking all those soups for you made me want to be a chef!  And I guess being a part time waitress and a restaurant helped too."

Now it was Mimi's turn to be embraced.  Izzy walked over to her and put his arms around her.  Mimi went stiff and tried not to breath in the sour smell of him.  He let go and stepped back, remembering that this was not the best time he looked and smelled.

"S-sorry," he whispered.

"Just remember what I said," she told him.  "Take a bath, get plenty of fluids and rest. I want you to be in _perfect_ health when I come back, y'hear?"

"Oh, don't worry, Mimi," Izzy said.  "I'll pick up some orange juice right here in the airport and visit Joe on a regular basis until I get better."

"Good."  She told him.  "I'll be back soon." She started for the plane, "Oh, Izzy the plane…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Izzy started typing and the lights inside the plane came back on and everything was in good working condition.  She could hear sighs of relief all the way into the terminal.  Mimi looked back at him.

"Someday, Izzy," Mimi said, "you'll have to show me how you do that."

Izzy shrugged, "maybe I'll show you sometime."

"Yeah…sometime," Mimi smiled and waved at Izzy as she walked out his sight.  But they both knew that wasn't the last they saw each other, however, just the start of a new life together.

****

 When Mimi returned to New York, she was feeling quite fatigued. The person sitting next to her had to rouse her.  

"'Scuse me, miss, but we've landed in New York."

"Oh, thank you."  Mimi got up, grabbed her carry on items and stepped off the plane, nodding.  Michael and Alexis were waiting for her holding a "WELCOME HOME" banner.  Alexis dropped the banner and hugged her.

"Welcome back, Mimi!" Alexis shouted.  She stepped back. "Hey, you don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Mimi said. "Just a case of jetlag, you know."

"Well, some good sleep will do you some good," Alexis said, her voice becoming excited, "for your _new modeling job!_ Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks…but it's your job now."

"Huh?"  Alexis' mouth dropped open.  Michael raised an eyebrow.  They exchanged glances.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"I mean," Mimi said, "I'm not taking the job!  I'm going to give it to you, Alexis. You've always wanted to be a model more than me and you're good for it!"

"Mimi…really?" Alexis' eyes grew hopeful.

"Really.  I'm not going to stay in New York either.  Sorry, Michael, but we just can't see each other anymore."  Mimi explained.  "When I went back to Japan, I realized that things aren't just the same without me there.  My friends need me.  So I'm just going to stay in New York for a bit and I'll come right back to Japan.  I'll study to become a chef."

"A chef?  You're leaving modeling to become a chef?"

"That's right!" Mimi said.  "Come on, let's get home. We can talk about it later.  I'm bushed."

"Yeah, you don't look too good."  Michael said.

"It's nothing serious," Mimi insisted and immediately after she sneezed.  "Oh no…"

"Oh no, you're catching a cold," Alexis said.

Mimi groaned, 'oh, thanks, Izzy…' she thought.  'I guess this is also thanks for what I get after taking care of you, huh? Well, just wait until I get back!'

***

Weeks past and weeks turned into months, months to years.  Within their first year at the academy, Ken proposed to Yolei and got married.  Shortly after their wedding, Noriko and Cody married then Joe married Gwen.  Love was in the air and the digidestined started to begin new lives with the ones they loved.  Tai and Matt buried the hatchet and became friends again.  Tai realized it didn't matter that Sora and Tai never had a relationship.  The important thing was that he finally told her how he felt. It might have been too late that didn't matter anymore because he was madly in love with Jun and they set a wedding date themselves.  Though Matt wished to be a rock star shortly after they came from Digiworld when he was just a kid and even practiced it as a teenager to his college years, he decided to study astronomy while he wrote his last album "Out of this World."  TK was finishing up his first book and Kari was everyone's favorite elementary teacher, even those that weren't even in her class.

One spring day as she was walking to teach her class of third graders (AN: does it say in the epilogue what grade she teaches?) a fourth grader, an old student of hers, stopped her before she reached the classroom.

"Hi Miss Kamiya!" she exclaimed. "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Hi, Darcy," Kari said.  

"I wish you taught fourth grade too," Darcy mumbled, "Mr. Toshi gives us too much work!"

Kari smiled.  "Well, you're not in third grade anymore Darcy. Don't worry, just work hard."

"Oh, I do work hard!" Darcy shouted with a grin.  "Hey, I know all my times tables!"

"That's great, Darcy, but--" Kari tried to get to the door but Darcy side stepped in front of her reciting her times tables and telling Kari things she learned in fourth grade so far.  "Darcy, I need to get to my class now…"

Darcy looked over her shoulder, listening to what was happening in there, 'when will they hurry up?' she thought.  "Uh, Miss, Kamiya…did I ever tell you that you're my favorite teacher?" Darcy threw her arms around Kari's waist.

"Why thank you, Darcy," Kari said.

Darcy finally let go and listened to the door. It was quiet and that was her cue to leave. "Well, I'll see you later, Miss Kamiya. I'd better get to my class."

"Have a nice day," Kari said as she opened the door.  She walked stepped inside and all her students were seated quietly with smiles on their faces.  "Hello, children."

"Good morning, Miss Kamiya," they chanted in unison. A few girls giggled and boys hushed them.

Kari raised an eyebrow, "is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

They shook their heads.

"Come on now, out with it…did you hide all my erasers?"

"We wouldn't do something like that, Miss Kamiya," one of her students said.  "We're just happy to see you!"

Kari smiled, "all right. Let's get started.  Everyone open your math books to page 157."  She picked up her teacher's manual and turned to the board to write.  "Today we'll go over…oh my word…" she dropped her chalk and it shattered on the floor.  Her teacher's manual fell down as well and her hand started shaking.  

Something was already written on the chalkboard in familiar writing. It was a message to her.

_Kari, before you became part of our group I knew we were meant to be together.  I hoped with all my heart that the eighth child will be my size and when you finally joined us I was so happy.  No wonder I was given the crest of hope. It didn't take long for us to become friends.  We just clicked from the very beginning.  There's no one else I'd rather be with.  You are the most beautiful and caring woman on the face of the Earth.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  _

_WILL YOU MARRY ME, KARI KAMIYA? _

Kari didn't have to ask who did it.  Of course her students wouldn't have done a thing like that.  They didn't even know her first name.  She knew immediately who wrote it.  As she stood in surprise, tears filling her eyes, one of her students spoke to her.

"Miss Kamiya?"

"Yes?"

"There's someone here that wants to see you," he said and he knocked on the coat closet and whispered, "you can come out now, Mr. Takaishi."

Kari choked on a sob and stepped back, holding her mouth.  "TK…"

TK came out of the closet holding a dozen roses.  He smiled as he came to the front of the room and some of the girls giggled again.  Kari held out her arms and embraced him.  Before they kissed or TK popped the question again, a girl in the back says, "Mr. Takaishi, you have to get on your knees first!"

The boy in front of her turned around, "Be quiet!"

TK chuckled as Kari stepped back and wiped her tears away, holding the flowers shakily in her hand.  TK slowly got on one knee as he held her hand.  "Kari, will you marry me?"

Kari bit her lip and smiled, "Of course I will, TK.  Yes…oh yes!  I want nothing more than to be Mrs. Takaishi!"

Kari's students started cheering when TK stood up and they hugged again.  They looked at each other, about to kiss and Kari picked up a book to shield the youngsters eyes.  Some of the kids groaned in disappointment while most of the boys made 'ewwww' noises and girls sighed.

After the kiss, the girl with the big mouth spoke again.  "So, when do we get to call you Mrs. Takaishi?"  
TK and Kari chuckled while the other students stared at her.

"What?"

****

Davis might have been a little peeved when he heard about TK's and Kari's engagement, but he wasn't all that surprised.  Kari and TK were tight before he even met her.  It didn't' matter though.  He was an awesome noodle cart driver and everyone loved his noodles.  He probably didn't become an all star soccer player, but that was okay.  He still got buff while pulling that noodle card and even Veemon got a workout pushing.  He got a killer tan too and girls loved to look at him. They'd just buy some noodles not because it tasted good, but so they could see the good-looking man at work.  The teenage girls would giggle and blush bright magenta and every time when Veemon asked, "What's so funny?" one would gasp and try to think up something.  Sometimes they'd say that Veemon was so cute, or funny or probably had something in his nose.  It was a hot day and Davis was sweating. He didn't let the heat or his fatigue get the better of him.  He had noodles to sell.  

"Davis…can we stop please?" Veemon pleaded.

"No way, I've got noodles too sell!" he cried, looking over his shoulder 

"I've got blisters on my blisters!"

Davis looked behind him, "how could you be tired? I'm the one pulling? Come on, Veemon, work those muscles!  Hahahahahaha!"

"Davis, look out!" Veemon warned.

"Huh?"

But too late, they collided with a female jogger who was also arguing with her digimon partner about something.  The cart was almost tilted over but Veemon was able to keep it from falling.  Davis caught the jogger until she ran him down.  They started to talk very fast.  They weren't even looking at each other, too afraid of what the other person might think or say.

"I'm sorry!  
"No I'm sorry!"

"Gosh, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I almost knocked down your noodle cart," she exclaimed.

"Hey, no harm done," he raised his eyes and the girl looked a lot like Kari, "Kari.  Just don't tell TK or…wait a second…" he looked at the girl again and gasped, "You're not Kari…! You're the girl I saw a while back that looked like Kari! Veemon, look! I wasn't just seeing things after all, there's a Kari look alike in the world!"

The jogger smiled.  "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  

"Good thing! Very, very good thing!" Davis exclaimed.  

The Kari-look chuckled. She looked a lot like Kari but the only difference was that her eyes were blue instead of Kari's' crimson and her hair was a little darker than Kari's.  Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and instead of wearing pink and yellow all the time, she was dressed in orange spandex running shorts with blue stripes on the sides and a light green sports bra.  Unlike Kari's fair skin, this girl had a very good tan. 

"What's your name?" Davis questioned.

"I'm Shannon," she replied and picked up her digimon, "and this is my digimon Deemon."

"Hello," the tired digimon said. She looked like a light green female version of Veemon.  Veemon's eyes opened up.  He nudged Davis in the shin. 

"Davis!"

"Ow! What?" Davis demanded.

"Give them some free noodles!" he shouted in a whisper and he grinned.

"Oh. Yeah, hey, Shannon, how about some noodles?  On the house!" he said.  "I bet you can use an energy boost."

"Why thank you," Shannon wiped the sweat off her forehead. "I have been jogging for a while."

***

TK finally finished his first book and it became a best seller.  It wasn't on just the market in Japan but in other places.  One day in France, Catherine happened to be walking by the bookstore and saw a lot of commotion.  

"Hmm," she said wonderingly and walked inside.  She went through the crowd and saw the book everyone was reaching for. She gasped when she recognized the author's name. Catherine picked up the book and smiled.  "Monsieur TK…you've done it.  You've become a writer."  Catherine smiled as she looked at the back of the book, just to see it was for real.  Catherine purchased the book and went to visit two special people: TK's grandparents.

As they grew older, Mr. and Mrs. Ishida were unable to care for themselves much and TK's grandfather couldn't ride his motorcycle anymore.  They were still healthy but they were aging.  Instead of being put in a retirement or nursing home, Catherine came to take care of them often beside her seamstress career. They weren't up to the point where they needed strangers to take care of them, become bedridden for the rest of their life and take twenty different pills day.  She made them clothes and made a meal.  She knocked on the door and entered.  Because she visited them so often, she didn't have to act like a stranger or just a guest. She was like part of the family now.

"Hello!" she exclaimed.  

Grandmother was knitting something and Grandfather was playing solitaire.  

"Hello dear," Grandmother said.  "What's that you've got there?"

"I've picked up a new book," she said and sat down on the couch.  "It's called _Adventures Have No End._"

"Who's it by?"

"Your grandson."

"Really?" Grandfather asked. "Someone named _Your Grandson_ wrote that?  Hmm, interesting name."

Catherine chuckled, "No, I mean TK!" 

"Why don't you read it to us, sweetie?" Grandmother proposed.

"All right."  She opened the book to the first page, "Chapter one--I never would've thought I'd become who I am now.  It didn't start the day it starting snowing at summer camp, or when Patamon finally digivolved or when everyone became a digidestined.  I guess my destiny was lined up for before the digivice fell in my hand.  I didn't know what it was for but I knew it was important.  Now I do know what it is.  It's my destiny, the start of all my adventures and adventures have no end."

"What a good book," Grandpa said.

"Grandpa…that's just the first chapter," Catherine smiled and sighed. 

It was true. Adventures have no end.  They have no beginning. They are endless.  Everyone has a destiny and they have their whole lives to figure it out.

**The End**

**Author's Ending Notes & Thanks:  Finally, this fic is finished!  Many of you have said that I'm wrong about the couples and I'm probably am.  No one knows the true couples.  The only couples given are Kenyako and Sorato.  It doesn't say that Sora married Mat but you can tell by the boy with Sora's hair holding a Tsunimon and the boy with Matt's hair with a, well, whatever Biyomon's in training form is digimon.   I think the writers got either lazy or scared when they got to the end.  Hey, it was the end of the second season.  They wanted to be perfect and they freaked out!  So, I guess they just took drawings out of a hat and that's the couples and occupations they came up with. I guess I can understand. I've written 252 stories on this site and I got a little scared at the end because I wasn't sure how to bring it to a close.  Sometimes you panic. The writers must've panicked.   I mean, why else would Matt become an astronaut when he was acting like a rock star in his teenagers? It doesn't' add up, dude!  This fanfic wasn't just about the couples, but the other mysteries 02's ending have. The weird and messed up jobs they got.  I can see TK being a writer, Kari being a teacher and of course Joe as a doctor but everyone else's jobs were warped.  Also, the whole 'everyone gets a digimon' thing.  I guess I panicked there too.  Hey, this was hard to do!  So that's why I had Tai wish for it.  That's probably why everyone gets a digimon. Something funky happens to the kids with the dark spores, they become evil digimon and Tai wishes for new team members.  I don't know how else to solve that mystery.  I may be wrong with the couples but I was told by a reliable source who heard from another source that the ending couples were Kenyako, Sorato, Junchi, Koumi & Takari.  I feel like I'm missing something….oh well.  I'm a Taiora, Mimato, Kouyako and Takari fan so you'd expect that only 1 couple that happened and the others that didn't would be a hard fic to write about.  But I'm impressed about the koumi parts…and I don't even like Koumi.  **

**When or if they ever dub the 4th movie, maybe it'll shed some light on 02's ending. (I saw a pic where TK and Kari are kissing…well, he's about to kiss her anyway. I lost the link for the pic though, but take my word for it.  I saw the picture) Maybe Takari didn't really happen. If it didn't, it'd suck. Probably TK married that French girl Catherine and Kari might've married one of the Chinese boys (she's wearing a Chinese shirt in the epilogue) but how are we supposed to know anyway?  All their kids look like clones of their parents and there's a funny thing that irks me.  Why do the children of the 02 characters look older than the children of the 01 characters?  Did the younger kids get married first?  Well, I guess a lot of things happen in 25 years.  It's possible Takari, Koumi and Junchi didn't happen and it was just Sorato and Kenyako and everyone else either got artificially inseminated or married someone the fans don't actually care for.  I saw a few pictures though where it shows some 'official' couples. In a HUGE picture the kids are with their digimon.  Matt has his hand on Sora's shoulder, TK and Kari are holding hands, Yolei as her arm hooked around Ken's and Mimi and Izzy are standing next to each other.  In one of the epilogue's screenshots, Izzy and Mimi are standing next to each other with their kids.  'Course, Izzy's girl looks just like him, hair and skin and everything, the same with Mimi's boy. But the interesting thing is that Palmon is standing between Izzy's girl and Mimi's boy.  In another, Mimi and Sora are standing next to Joe…so for all those Jyoumi fans out there, maybe it happened.  It's possible Junchi didn't happen either but look at Tai's boy and remember how big Tai's hair used to be before he shaved it and Jun's looked that way too.  It must've happened from both the parent's big hair genes.  Another thing, is it just me, or is that Ken gained a bit of weight?  Okay, my notes have reverted to rambling now.  ^_^  02's ending had a lot of holes in it and I tried my best to fill them in.  If you feel you can explain 02's ending any better, go right a head and good luck!  Make sure you've got some aspirin because this was not an easy fanfic to write with the info I had.  This wasn't an easy fanfic to write and I'm glad I've finished it.  I've got some other fanfics to finish (Like my original manga "Night Duchess") and I've written 252 fanfics already, how many have you written?  Thank you for reading and I hoped it explained a little about 02's holes.  It probably doesn't matter now because season two has been long been over and we're waiting for Frontier now…though, I thought Tamers was the best season.**

**If you want to see the pics I told you about, this link has them**

http://www.heartstars.net/digi/digicouple9.html

Thanks, GameGirl

If you have any questions, feel free to email me at: gamegirl00@yahoo.com


End file.
